


Somethings Change

by Purifiddblade



Series: Changed [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fanfiction, LGBT, T100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiddblade/pseuds/Purifiddblade
Summary: **Second Book To Everything's Changed**Five Years after Clarke and Lexa graduated from Arcadia Girls Boarding School. Lexa is now an actress on Fear The Walking Dead, And has been for the past four years. Clarke is a doctor in Polis and lives with Raven. Things have changed between the two individually. Will the two solve what mistakes they have made in the past?





	1. 1

"So, five-year reunion?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Lexa sighed.

"You could always skip it out."

"We have a con to go to the next morning. Plus, they'd all know if I'm in town." Lexa groaned.

"Do you want any of us to come with you?" Victor asked.

"I might bring Nick or Madison," Lexa said. "It's only fair that way."

It's been five years since Lexa's high school graduation. She went on with life after her major heartbreak which she saw coming anyway. It was bound to happen and she just went on with life- full filled her promise to her parents and went into acting. She hadn't talked to anyone from her class since graduation and she'd like to keep it that way unless it was a reunion. Then she might. just maybe, consider it.

Her five-year reunion was coming up and, with her unfortunate luck, a comic con that they were attending was in the same town. Lexa had heard that the boys were joining them in the reunion too. Lexa hadn't talked to Anya or Lincoln since graduation either. It was a shame but she had a new life. She didn't want to drag them into her life either. She knew Lincoln was acting now but it'd just cause a commotion since he was friends with Clarke.

"I just really don't want to go," Lexa whined.

"It'll only be like two hours or less," Victor said. "The paps will probably find us with both you and Lincoln in one place."

"Oh great, another way to make my huge ego expand." Lexa groaned. "I already made my ego clear enough when I left."

"Geez, just go and don't worry." Victor chuckled. "Drink a bottle of scotch if it helps."

"Haha, we both know what that does." Lexa sarcastically said. "If I did that, god knows what I'd say."

"That's the fun part." Nick chimed in as he passed.

"You're supposed to back me in this one." Lexa groaned.

"Victor is right though." Nick shrugged. "You suffered heartbreak, so what? She'll probably be there, so what? Go to the reunion, get it over with and be done with it."

"You make it sound so simple." Lexa pouted.

"Because it is." Nick chuckled.

"No, it isn't," Lexa said. "Clarke's friends are probably gonna grill me and then on top of it, there's the paps and booze. Who knows what will happen with the paps and booze. It's a bad combination."

"If it makes you feel better, we'll all go with you." Nick offered.

"It's not a cast reunion." Lexa rolled her eyes. "I'm taking Victor. You and Madison are too annoying."

"What about me?" Ofelia asked as she passed by.

"You're gonna get drunk off your tits." Lexa stuck her tongue out.

"That's also a fun part." Nick chuckled. "Ofelia is really fun with alcohol in her system."

"No it isn't, and you know it." Victor and Lexa chorused.

"You're right, it isn't but, it's a sight."

"Lexa, you should pack," Ophelia said. "We leave in an hour."

"I live an hour away from set," Lexa said.

"This is why we have a police escort." Nick gave Lexa a cheeky grin.

"Right, let's go." Lexa nodded.

//

"Morning Clarkie!" Raven shouted and entered Clarke's small apartment.

"Rae, leave me alone." Clarke groaned and rolled over in her bed. "I didn't give you a key to stalk me."

"Stop being a grump and get on with life." Raven frowned. "I mean, I did. It's been five years. Just get a rebound and move on."

"I'm good," Clarke said. "Plus, it's better if I'm out of everyone's lives."

"No, not that phase again." Raven groaned. "We've been through that phase too many times to count."

"I don't care."

"So, reunion huh?" Raven said, changing the subject.

"Sure." Clarke rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

"You know everyone, I mean EVERYONE is gonna be there," Raven emphasized.

"Lexa won't." Clarke rolled her eyes. "She has too big of an ego."

"I agree but she has a con the next few days so she'll be in town." Raven went on.

"What're you gonna do when you see O again then?"

"I'll pretend we're doing fine at least." Raven shrugged. "I mean, being civil is the best idea."

"So what'd you actually come here for?" Clarke asked.

"I came here to pick you up," Raven said. "Reunion is at six and we got to go shopping and get our hair done."

"Rae, this isn't a fucking wedding."

"We wanna look like we're doing good though," Raven said.

"My hair is a rats nest and red. Has been for the past two years." Clarke sighed. "I mean, everyone knows that."

"That's why we're restyling your hair today." Raven grinned.

"I don't know what to do with it."

"I'm picking," Raven said. "I have a good idea."

"Tell me about it." Clarke groaned.

"Come on, get out of bed," Raven said. "Girls day!"

"Yay." Clarke groaned. "First, lemme get a quick smoke in."

"For a doctor, you have some terrible habits."

"Shut it." Clarke snapped and stepped onto the balcony.

Raven sat down on Clarke's bed and opened up the latest feed on Twitter. Of course, Lexa came up immediately. Raven had kept a close eye on the girl from the background, and no one really needed to know.

@LexaWoods  
_I'm back at Arkadia for Ark Comic Con 2023. Can't wait to meet you guys!_

Of course. A load of bullshit. If Raven learned anything about Lexa, it was that  
\- Lexa has an enormous ego  
-Lexa was full of shit  
-And Lexa was selfish and cared only about herself

Raven went to tweet when Octavia, coincidentally, tweeted back.

@OBlake  
_It's gonna be good to see you again._

Octavia was also full of shit. That's why Raven broke up with Octavia. Octavia was only dating her out of pity.

@ReyesR  
_Always full of shit @LexaWoods and @OBlake_

Raven tweeted it out and immediately got a bunch of hate comments. Octavia had gone into acting too as an action movie star. She had done quite a few movies in the past few years.

@OBlake  
_Jealous?_

Raven was furious and that was when Clarke walked back into the apartment. "Woah, you look like someone just punched you."

"I wish." Raven scoffed. "Went to Twitter, Lexa and O were in my feed, I typed 'always so full of shit?' And then O types 'Jealous?'"

"Both of them are full of bullshit," Clarke said. "Ignore them."

"If only you had social media."

"Oh, I do."

"You never told me?!"

"Well, I had no choice. Mom made me since we went on that mission trip for the president." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"What is it?"

"CGriffin" Clarke shrugged.

Raven instantly followed Clarke and since Lincoln, Lexa, and Octavia followed Raven, Clarke's followers blew up.

"Jeez, what the fuck is this?" Clarke asked and showed Raven the notifications.

"Oh, O, Lexa, and Lincoln still follow me so I've gained followers from them." Raven shrugged. "Betcha all three of em follow you."

"Meh, O and Lexa are pissed at me," Clarke said. "Doubt it."

"Never doubt the great." Raven grinned. "Also, what's your Instagram?"

"Same."

Raven followed Clarke and shut her phone off, knowing Clarke was going to explode with notifications. "Come on, let's go get ready," Raven said.

Clarke got dressed and grabbed her wallet and phone, running out the door to chase after Raven.

_@LexaWoods followed @CGriffin_

_@OBlake followed @CGriffin_

_@ThatGuyLincoln followed @CGriffin_

It was all a publicity stunt and all of them knew it. But were they going to admit that, no. It was just for old connection ties.

 


	2. 2

"So for the hair, we want to take this red out and back to blonde," Raven told the hairdresser. "Once it's blonde again, we will go from there."

The hairdresser nodded and got all of the red hair dye out of Clarke's hair, making her a blonde. "We have to wash this." The hairdresser washed Clarke's hair and then cut it to a shoulder length.

"I was thinking pink tips?" Raven said.

"Or slightly red highlights," Clarke added.

"Ew, no." Raven giggled. "Pink tips."

Once they were done, Clarke's hair was back to sleek and silky. She was a blonde again with pink tips. It actually fit her personality well.

"Now dress shopping."

Raven dragged Clarke into many stores and they tried on many dresses. Neither of them liked many of the dresses that were in the stores.

Clarke came out of the dressing room and Raven was evaluating all of the dresses Clarke tried on. "Rae, I really like this one," Clarke said.

It was a flowery two-piece dress with a split. "It looks so beautiful," Raven said. "You look so much more mature."

"Thanks, Rae." Clarke grinned. "This is the one."

"I found a good-looking dress," Raven said from Clarke's stack. "Ima go try it on."

Raven came out in a white dress. Just a plain white dress. "Beautiful, we're done for the day," Raven said.

The girls paid and then went back to Clarke's apartment to hang out and get ready. The walk back to Clarke's apartment wasn't very far since there was a bunch of stores nearby.

"So, makeup," Raven said. "I think you should go light colors. Like light pink blush and some darker brown eyeshadow though. And then some bright pink lipstick."

"Ok, you should go light pink blush, bright red lipstick, and navy blue eyeshadow," Clarke said.

The girls nodded and laughed at their thoughts. They had both been thinking what the other had come up with. "You know me so well." Clarke giggled.

"Perks of hanging out with you for the past four years." Raven winked.

@LexaWoods  
 _Cute flower dress or suit for tonite's event?_

"She's copying you." Raven gasped. "So not cool."

"Or suit," Clarke added.

@ReyesR  
 _Flower dress_

"Boom," Raven said. "If she dresses with flowers, that's on her. You stand out in a crowd."

"Thanks, Rae." Clarke blushed.

//

"Welcome home," Victor said. "How's it feel."

"Different atmosphere than Cali," Lexa said. "It's as if I never remembered it."

"Okay, so who's going with tonight?" Madison asked.

"Victor," Lexa said. "He has a navy blue suit with him anyways."

"Cool beans," Nick said. "You meeting that Octavia girl here?"

"Yeah, she should be here anytime now," Lexa said. "She and Lincoln have a panel on the upcoming show that they both are on."

"Nice," Nick said.

Just then, Octavia shouted at Lexa in happiness. Lexa smiled at the girl's dorky side. Lexa took Octavia into a hug.

"Good to see you too." Lexa giggled.

"Funny to see how much we changed," Octavia said. "You look hotter."

"Thanks."

"Still single?" Octavia asked and Lexa nodded. "What a shame. Someone as hot as you shouldn't be single."

"No time." Lexa sighed. "Anyways, meet Victor, Nick, Madison, and Ofelia."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Octavia Blake, a former classmate of Lexa."

"We are well aware of who you are," Victor said. "I love your movies."

"Why thank you," Octavia said. "You got a dress or suit?"

"Dress," Lexa said as they all walked out to the limo.

"Me too." Octavia giggled. "I can't wait to meet up with everyone again. Although Reyes is being a pain, once again."

"Yeah." Lexa sighed.

"Griffin dropped off the face of the Earth," Octavia said.

"She went on a mission trip a few months back." Lexa shrugged.

"I still have no idea what she's doing though."

"Well, we shall find out later tonight."

"I'd rather try to avoid most of them." Lexa shrugged.

"Why?" Octavia asked.

"More drama and bullshit."

"Eh, you have a point but you are also running away." Octavia shrugged.

//

The girls were staying in the same hotel which was a bonus and the reunion was hours away. They were getting ready together.

"Okay, so I picked this blue flowery dress, but I don't know what kind of makeup colors I should go with."

"I say light blue eyeliner, light pink lipstick, and super light pink blush, or dark brown, and teal eyeshadow?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"So, what colors?" Octavia asked as she pulled her dress from the hook.

"Bright red lipstick and light pink blush would do." Lexa grinned. 

After the girls finished getting ready, they met Victor at the hotel lobby. "Why you two look stunning." Victor smiled and kissed their hands lightly.

"Lex, where'd this kind gentleman come from?"

"Set." Lexa rolled her eyes. "He can be a pain."

"We both know you're joking," Victor said. "Or playing yourself."

"Let's just get this over with," Lexa said as they got into the limo.

"Hopefully the paps don't follow us," Octavia said. "I'd be a shame."

"Well, four famous actors in one location are bad enough," Victor said and they just sat silently.

"Point made," Octavia said and shut the limo door.

 


	3. 3

Lexa got to their reunion location which was a decent bar and grill. They had rented out the back room for their reunion, which was pretty big. Lexa was just relieved there'd be some kind of alcohol.

They were a few minutes, twenty minutes, late and they got out of the limo. Lexa got out first, then Victor, then Octavia. They entered the bar and made their way to the back room. When they entered, all eyes were on them.

"Lexa, good to see you again." Bellamy approached them. "You too, O"

"Yeah, same here." Lexa gave a small smile.

"You guys didn't have to dress so formally," Bellamy said.

"We've got dinner after," Octavia said.

"Makes sense," Bellamy said, trying his best not to sound bitter. "There's scotch, champagne, and wine over there and, if you're hungry, food is being served in a bit."

Lexa nodded and so did Octavia. "So, trying our best to avoid everyone?" Octavia asked.

"Go and catch up, I want to meet these people," Victor said. "I won't be far away."

"Sure." Lexa groaned.

"Octavia, Lexa!" A voice said from behind.

The girls turned around to see Lincoln. "Hey, long time no see." Octavia grinned and gave him a hug.

"Lex, you're slacking with communication." Lincoln scolded.

"Sorry, not sorry." Lexa grinned. "There are reasons."

"Anya is furious with you. Oh, and Aden will be here in a bit."

"Just great." Lexa snorted.

"Don't get short tempered or make a scene, please." Lincoln begged, "This is important."

"Yeah, Yeah." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Lincoln and I are gonna catch up, why don't you go find Anya," Octavia said.

"Sure," Lexa said.   
\--

"I don't want to be here," Clarke whined as Raven shoved her into the back of the bar.

"Just for a few hours," Raven said. "Then we can go."

The girls were at least thirty minutes late but that was fine. Not like anyone would care. There were a bunch of paparazzi outside, crowding the entrance. Clarke knew that either Lincoln, Lexa, or Octavia was there, or all of them.

They entered the back room and everyone stared at them when they entered. No one recognized the blonde but they recognized the brunette next to her. Clarke was relieved when they all went back to what they were doing.

"Don't be rude," Raven whispered into the girl's ear. "Just try to be nice. I don't want to be here either."

Clarke nodded and Bellamy approached them. "Good evening ladies, good to see you guys again."

"Same here." Raven smiled.

"There's some scotch, champagne, and wine on the table over there, food will be served soon."

"Thank you for putting this together," Raven said. "It's nice."

"Yeah, Murphy helped a bit," Bellamy said.

"Hey Bell, come over here," Murphy said and walked towards them. "I just met Victor Strand."

"Come again?"

"Victor Strand from Fear The Walking Dead!" Murphy said with excitement. "Oh hey, Raven, Clarke."

"Murphy," Raven said.

"Woah, what's with the tension?" Bellamy asked.

"Nothing," Raven said. "Just weird seeing everyone."

"Octavia's here." Bellamy gave a small smile.

"Don't care." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just talk to her." Bellamy pleaded. "She's changed a lot since high school."

"Maybe later," Raven said. "I'm gonna need some scotch if I'm gonna talk to her."

"Oh, and Clarke, have fun." Bellamy grinned.

"I'll try." Clarke gave a small smile.

Raven had walked off with Murphy to get a drink so that left Bellamy and Clarke. "You look stunning tonight," Bellamy said.

"Thanks, Raven picked it out."

"Really?" Bellamy asked. "I'd never pictured her the type to pick that out."

"Things change, I guess." Clarke shrugged. "I'll be right back."

Clarke left Bellamy behind to get some fresh air and to smoke a cigarette real quick.

//

"Lexa, why it's been some time." Anya scoffed.

"I guess."

"I was your best friend, and then you abandon me?" Anya said. "For fame?"

"I guess." Lexa shrugged.

"Let me tell you, fame isn't everything." Anya huffed. "Friends are more important and so is family. I was your family."

"Anya.."

"No, you ran away from fear, told yourself love is a weakness, and then you become famous, shoving it all down the drain. Aden misses you and you just forgot about him?"

"Your right, I did run away," Lexa admitted. "But I've got a lot going on."

"The hell you do." Anya huffed.

"I need some fresh air," Lexa said and passed Anya.

Lexa got outside and saw a blonde, smoking. "Smoking is a bad habit," Lexa said as she sat down on the bench next to the front of the building.

Clarke recognized the voice and filled up with anger. She didn't care if was a bad habit, she didn't care what the brunette had to say. "Yeah, So?"

"It's just bad." Lexa shrugged, not noticing it was Clarke. Clarke's voice _was_ nice and smooth. Now it was scratchy and deep.

"So, you here for the reunion?" Lexa asked.

"Sure," Clarke said and turned around to face Lexa.

Lexa was filled with shock. It was Clarke. It was Clarke smoking. She had never would have guessed that'd it'd be Clarke. Of course, Clarke was hotter than she was back in high school, but in Lexa's mind, she was an asshole.

"So, how's being famous going for you?" Clarke asked.

"It's good."

"That's nice," Clarke said. "I know you don't want to be here and nor do I but just ignore me and our night might be better off."

Damn, she sounded so much more bitter. Her attitude showed no boundaries and it was so much more different. Lexa knew this wasn't Clarke. She wasn't going to intervene with Clarke though. Clarke was right, they'd be better off if they didn't make contact.

Clarke put her cigarette in the ashtray and put to some perfume on to weaken the cigarette smell on her. After, Clarke walked back into the bar and found Raven pouring a glass of wine.

"Raven, can you pour me a glass?"

Raven got another glass and poured some wine into the cup and gave it to Clarke. "How's it going?"

"Oh, it's alright." Clarke shrugged.

"Better than what I've had." Raven groaned. "Octavia's an ass."

"Well, so is Lexa," Clarke said. "Fame is all she cares about."

"O seems as if she wants to leave."

"Raven!" A familiar voice said.

"Harper, Echo." Raven grinned. "How're your guys?"

"Good, Echo is still seeing Bell and Monty and I have been talking," Harper said.

"That's amazing. I haven't seen Monty and Jasper since graduation." Clarke said.

"Wow, you guys have literally disconnected from the world." Echo said. "So, you got a job yet?"

"Yeah, I'm a doctor. Finished classes early, did summer classes and I did as many classes as possible." Clarke said.

"I have my own business. I can fix cars, phones, laptops, desktops, televisions, and basically anything." Raven said. "What're you guys doing?"

"Echo is a martial arts director and I'm going into law school."

"You guys roomies?" Raven asked and the girls nodded.

"Well, we're going to go find Luna." Harper smiled.

The girls walked off and Clarke and Raven went to go find Anya. "Hey, Raven," Anya said. "Clarke."

"Good to see you." Raven gave Anya a hug.

"Guys, this is my little brother, Aden. I think you guys may've met back in high school."

"Yeah, nice to see you again." Clarke smiled.

"Good to see you. Have you seen Lex?"

"Out front," Clarke said.

//

"Lexa." Aden's voice said as he stepped outside.

Lexa turned to see Aden. "Hello."

Aden took a seat next to Lexa. "Was it worth it?"

"What?"

"Was it worth it? Leaving us for fame and money?" Aden asked.

"It's been my dream and my future since middle school and you know it."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, I don't. Everyone I used to know turned out to be an asshole." Lexa shrugged.

"Wow, thanks." Aden frowned. "You should take a break."

"You know I can't do that. I have to shoot season five soon."

"Just think about it," Aden said and then he was gone.

Aden was right, Lexa should take some time off. Lexa should stay at home for a while and try again. She obviously was now short-tempered. Although everyone, in her eyes, she knew turned out to be an ass. Maybe she'd take it into consideration.

Lexa buried her face into her hands, not knowing what to do. This, this one of the reasons she didn't come back. It was because of the emotional outburst and she simply couldn't deal with that. She hadn't been sentimental or intimate since she graduated. Sure, she had been on dates because of Nick or Ofelia or Victor.

And then there's Clarke. She didn't want to be here? Something must've happened after Lexa left and it wasn't her business. It simply wasn't because she had been the one to leave and show off how much of an asshole she was. She had gone on a mission trip, sure, Lexa had known of that and that was years ago. Clarke just dropped off the face of the Earth. Did Lexa care? No, but deep down she did. She just didn't want to admit it. She hadn't moved on from Clarke but she wasn't going to admit that. And even if she told Clarke, it wouldn't have mattered. It was all in the words five years ago after graduation. And they were stuck in Lexa's mind for a while and come back. At some points, she opted to go home for a bit but realized this was for her parents, to make them proud.

She couldn't be spiraling out of control with emotions right now. She needed to put her stoic face on, go back in there, and pretend to have a good time. But that wasn't going to happen. She could hang out with Octavia, but she seemed occupied with Lincoln.

"I can hear you thinking." Someone said and then sat down.

Lexa looked over only to see Anya, her 'former' best friend. Why in all places would she be here? Maybe she was there to shout and yell at Lexa.

"Lex, you're overthinking." Anya sighed.

"Why're you talking to me?"

"Because I still care enough to ask," Anya said. "Now, why don't you take a break and at least go home to San Fran for a bit?"

"I can't." Lexa shrugged.

"And why?"

"Mom and dad no longer live," Lexa said calmly. "Too many memories and I absolutely don't want to come here."

"Only Clarke and Raven live in this city." Anya chuckled. "I live a few towns over with Aden and his girlfriend. The town is small, lots of old people and out in the country. Yes, there's pretty good service. But since you still have some time off, please consider it."

"I don't know..."

"Invite Octavia or one of your friends -I don't care- I just want you to have fun. And plus, you might enjoy talking to the elders."

"Anya, I just don't know."

"Seriously, Clarke and Raven literally haven't talked to anyone from our graduation since graduation. You've been the same. Get over it and come with us or just go on a relaxing trip."

"You know that isn't possible without the paparazzi."

"The elders of the town know how to scare them off."

"Scare or scar?"

"Both." Anya chuckled. "Just please think of it."

"I might." Lexa sighed. "You're right, I do need a break."

"Now, let's go back in there and have some fun and socialize."

"Fine," Lexa grumbled.

//

"Hello." Someone said from behind Clarke.

Clarke turned around to see a dark-skinned man. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I've heard about you a lot." The man said. "I'm Victor Strand."

"Clarke, but I guess you already knew that."

"I've heard about your mission trip, I'd love to know about it."

"Sure." Clarke smiled widely. That mission trip had changed her, only for a while, and she had enjoyed that trip with all of her heart. "I went to Thailand, which is amazing and very beautiful, to help villages and children. I was there for about seven months and I had spoken with a bunch of elders and had a lot of fun with the children. I helped build houses and helped with the medical things. I also got to play soccer and learn about their culture."

"Do you want to go on another trip?"

"I'd love to, but I can't." Clarke sighed. "I have a job and I have my best friend."

"If you want to, or consider, you could ask me. I know some people who want to get a group together and go to Bangladesh."

"I'll most likely consider it."

"I have to go." He said, looking at his watch. "Got an important dinner."

"Have a good dinner."

"Will do." He smiled.

Clarke walked back over to the table where Raven was talking to Anya. "Come on, we're going clubbing."

 


	4. 4

Clarke stood outside of Polis Bar after leaving the reunion without a word. They were dressed perfectly for this high-end club. They probably needed a heavy drink after their encounters with their exes and how terrible it went. They had both been in a shitty attitude when they spoke, not intentionally, just out of habit.

"Come on, C," Raven said and held her hand out for the blonde to take. And Clarke did as they entered the club.

The bass boomed and the music was louder than it should be, but you still could barely hear the muffled sounds from outside of the bar. There was a bunch of heavy beat drops and some famous DJ was playing there. There was a mixture of rap, remixes, and just instrumental.

The girls made their way past the dance floor and to the barstools to grab a drink. The dancefloor was basically a giant launchpad that was connected to the laptop, audio mixer, mixer, and the audio controller. The floor boomed and the atmosphere vibrated- simple.

Clarke and Raven took a seat on the stools and waited for the bartender to get their order. Of course Raven and Clarke were all out of their normal personality. Was it the presence of Lexa and Octavia or was it just the tension between them?

"Was it just me or was Lexa and Octavia looking five years older or just tired?" Raven finally broke the awkward silence.

"No, they both looked exhausted." Clarke rolled her eyes. "And of course rich as hell looks."

"Not as bad as their ego though." Raven joked.

"How about rich as hell and huge egos like most celebrities?" Clarke chuckled.

"Works for me." Raven smirked.

As they finished their somewhat awkward conversation the bartender showed up and asked them for their drink and, of course, they both ordered heavy alcohol.

The bartender came back with their drinks and left them sitting there in an awkward silence. Not that they were uncomfortable. Just thinking over the past few hours. And then a figure sat down next to them. Correction, two figures.

"Raven, Clarke, good to see you again." The woman said. "And to be honest, you look like shit. Not your outfits or anything like that or your shape, just expression and why you're here after a reunion."

"Anya, do you think it's easy to see your ex again, especially if they're famous and an expanding ego at the minute?" Raven asked.

"Okay, maybe not." Anya shrugged. "Anyways, you remember Aden?"

"Like Aden, as in your brother?" Clarke's ears perked up.

"Yup, I'm here." He smiled. "Good to see you alive and kicking."

"Yeah, I'm alive and terribly a mess." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Your attitude is worse than Lexa's."

"Don't compare me to Lexa." Clarke growled.

"Okay, then let's dance." Aden smiled and got up, Clarke following.

//

Lexa stood around at the EW pre-con party. Arkadia Ark Comic Con was a huge deal in the United States. Everyone from all over attended. She made small conversations with the other actors and actresses. Octavia and Lincoln hadn't arrived yet, due to a small photoshoot and plus the carpet walk.

"Ah, Lexa." A red-head said. "I've been meaning to catch you."

"And you are?" Lexa asked politely.

"Madelaine Petsch, huge fan of your show." The girl smiled.

"What show are you on, I might know of it."

"Erm, Riverdale."

"Ah, yes." Lexa said. "I've seen a few episodes. Interesting plot if I say so."

Just as Lexa finished her sentence, Octavia had come and put her arm around Lexa's arm and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't Mads." Octavia grinned. "Good to see you. I see you've met Lex."

"Yeah, anyways, I'm gonna go meet up with Casey and Lili." Madelaine said. "You guys can join if you want."

"I'm good, I was going to look for a certain actress." Lexa gave a small smile.

"I'd love to." Octavia said and followed Madelaine, who had left.

Lexa walked past all of the television actors and actresses. She had recognized a lot of them but she hadn't spotted the one she was looking for. She kept walking.

And then the cast of Wynonna Earp had arrived. Lexa waited for them all to separate and then she'd speak.

And when they did break apart, Lexa waited and then followed the actress.

"Hello, I've been meaning to meet you." Lexa said as the girl turned around.

"Oh, Lexa." The girl said. "It's good to finally meet you too."

Dominque Provost-Chalkley had been on the list of Actors/Actresses to meet in the future and this was the perfect place to do so.

"So, you excited for the panels tomorrow?" Dominque asked.

"Of course, meeting everyone is so lovely." Lexa grinned. Half lie.

"I have so many questions." Dom said and Lexa nodded. "Same here."

"I was devastated when Waverly and Nicole broke up." Lexa said.

"Hey, at least it wasn't a character kill." Dom said. "That would've killed all the Wayhaught shippers."

"Definitely." Lexa said. "I ship almost as much as the Earpers."

"So, has your character finally found love?"

"Nah, just like me. Single and always single." Lexa shrugged.

"Aw, you'd seem like you'd have a glowing aura if your weren't." Dom joked.

"As if." Lexa chuckled.

//

After the party, Lexa crashed in her hotel room, waiting for the twitter spam to start. News about the party and criticism on their dress choice. That was one thing Lexa hated about being famous. The paparazzi never stayed out of your business.

_@Domique P-c- I finally met @LexaWoods <3 _

_@HollywoodNews- @LexaWoods and @CGriffin article and their past? Story up at midnight EST_

_@InsideET- @FearTWD Lexa and Colman found at a class reunion? Click here for more! https;InsideET//78ddk3_

_@ArkCon- Who's ready for ARKADIA ARK COMIC CON?!!!_

_@MarnyKennedy- reunite w/ @LexaWoods tmr? You guessed correctly <3_

_@MaiaMitchell- don't miss out on Good Trouble's panel tmr @LexaWoods_

_@WTV- @LexaWoods wearing something bold tonight for EW's party?!! IMG_561_

_@EW- Party was successful! Thank you all for attending!_

_@OBlake- @LexaWoods and @Dominque P-c hit it off pretty well ;)_

_@ReyesR- @LexaWoods being a bit more bitter than usual? She's not what you think ;p_

Lexa read through all of the feed. Of course Raven had to put the rude input. Lexa typed in a tweet and shot it off to Raven.

@LexaWoods- you're right. because you went and pissed me off. no more tea from me. I don't want to be bitter at all.

@ReyesR- see you at the con tmr @LexaWoods ;)

 


	5. 5

Raven snuck into Clarke's apartment once again the next morning. Of course, she had good reasoning. Maybe Clarke wouldn't be on board with this but Raven was going to force her anyway. There was a ten percent chance Clarke would go on her own will.

Raven made her way through the small apartment and into Clarke's room. It smelled of cigarettes and perfume. Raven almost choked on air on how strong the smell was. She kept going and made her way to Clarke's bed. She sat down on the full-size bed, next to Clarke.

She smacked Clarke's forehead first to see if she would wake. But she knew it wouldn't. It was Clarke for god's sakes. Clarke was the heaviest sleeper Raven could've ever met. So then she pulled the airhorn from her purse and sounded it.

There was good reasoning why she had an air horn and it was because she had to wake Clarke most of the time when they started college and then Clarke went through these phases. She would lay in bed, mope, eat, and use the bathroom. Not to mention she picked up smoking in her last year of college. She wouldn't wake up and Raven had moved in for a while to help her.

Clarke stirred and rolled over, covering her face with her blankets. Raven sounded the air horn once again and then she ripped the blankets off of Clarke.

"God Raven, it's too early and it's what, Friday?" Clarke rasped. "Leave me alone!"

"Get up baby girl." Raven cooed. "We have plans!"

Clarke groaned and tried to grab the blankets from Raven but she threw them out of her room. Clarke slapped Raven playfully and finally sat up. "What kind of plans?"

"Ark con!" Raven shouted and pulled out the VIP passes.

"What the hell, how'd you get those?"

"I bought them a while back, originally to go see the Wynonna Earp, Arrow, The Flash, and The 100 panel," Raven explained.

"Cut to the shit."

"We may run into them but we still would have a good time," Raven said. "They are an experience and very fun."

Clarke nodded and smiled. "Let's do it."

"NO SMOKING!" Raven shouted as she exited the room so Clarke could get dressed.

Clarke rolled her eyes and got out of bed, grabbing clothes out her drawers. She changed into her white button-up shirt and her sky blue skinny jeans. She grabbed her phone off the charger and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She grabbed her wallet and put it in a small backpack with her phone. She put some perfume on to lessen the cigarette smell.

Once she finished, she entered the living room and Raven smiled. "You actually look half decent. But the outfit screams 'I'M GAY!'"

Clarke laughed, which was something she doesn't do very often. She grabbed water out of the fridge and Raven got up.

"You got ready quicker than I expected," Raven said as they exited Clarke's apartment room.

"Well, I'm actually feeling pretty good today."

"Aw, yes!" Raven fist pumped the air. "Finally!"

Clarke chuckled and got to the first floor of the apartment complex. Raven's shiny black BMW sat in the somewhat empty parking lot.

They got into the car and Raven put on their favorite station on Spotify, Women of Pop.

//

"Lexa!" Someone shouted as she and her co-stars exited the black SUV and entered the convention center.

Lexa looked over to the fans and winked at them as she walked into the center. She had been a bit flirty and indirect with the fans. She communicated with the fans better than her own 'friends' and co-stars. It was just another weird thing about Lexa.

After a few hours of walking around the convention center, the were called back to the waiting room for their panel.

And then the season five trailer started to play. That was the queue to tell the actors to get ready to get called up to the stage. When the trailer ended, a man walked across the stage and stopped at the podium.

"Hello everyone!" The man said. "I'm Damien Brookes, I'll be hosting today's panel. So, let me introduce the producer and creator, Robert Kirkman."

The crowd cheered and Robert walked onto the stage and stood in front of his seat. "You know her, you love her, Lexa Woods!" The wonderful Madison Dickens! The lovely and hilarious Victor Strand! The oddball and goofball, Nick Dillane! And we have a new series regular, the beautiful Bree Williams!"

Clarke and Raven had somehow ended up at the Fear the Walking Dead panel and it wasn't because of Lexa. Raven had 'accidently' started the series and so she wanted to see the panel. And Clarke didn't want to roam the convention center alone so she went with Raven. And to some coincidence, she had gotten passes for autographs from the entire cast.

After the host finished his questions, he told the crowd that they could start lining up to ask questions. And boy did the line become long.

"Hi, my name is Natalie, my question is for Lexa." The girl said. "Did you know you wanted to be an actress growing up?"

Lexa leaned up to the mic and smiled. "Yeah, it's been something that I agreed to, but I pushed back when I'd start acting."

"Hi, my name is Ryan, my question is for Lexa." He said shyly. "I was wondering if Alicia Clark is bisexual since her kiss with Bree's character Maisie."

"Well, it's a possibility." Lexa smiled. "I mean, she had a thing with Matt and Jake. I personally think that it would be great but Robert has all of the answers."

"I'd like to add." Bree said. "It would totally be a plot twist, knowing that Maisie is a zombie tamer and Alicia being a zombie killer. Both of them have such polar opposite personalities which would make it interesting. Alicia is like this badass that does what has to be done and Maisie is a kindhearted, loyal, and sweet person who loves to help. But it's up to Robert."

Bree was maybe five-five, strawberry blonde hair, kind brown eyes, and an Australian. She had stared in a famous movie trilogy called _'Debts to One'_ and it was a very successful series.

"I think that anything is possible." Robert said. "The possibilities are endless, but I suppose there with be more content with Alicia and Maisie."

The crowd squealed and screamed in excitement. Of course, that was one way in hyping the fans for the next season.

"Hi, I'm Jason, my question is for the entire panel." He said. "If you could go back in time and fix one thing, what would it be?"

Madison spoke up first. "I would go back and tell myself to chillout with acting constantly and take a break."

"When I was back in Australia, I screwed up with my best friend and we had a bad fallout." Bree said sadly. "I'd go back and fix what I said and did."

"So, I lost my parents to a gang." Lexa said. "And we going to save someone, someone who meant a lot to me at the time, and they had to come along with me to get them. And the died. I would've told them to stay home."

"When I played Voldemort, I would've done a bunch of things differently, like the acting." Nick said.

Question came and went and then they were down to the last question. And Raven stepped up to the microphone. "Hi, I'm Raven." She said confidently. "My question is for Madison. When Kim was sacrificing herself for her daughter, would you have reacted differently?"

Lexa inhaled. She knew Raven would be here today. It was written in the tweet. But did she actually think that she'd show up to the panel? Did she think Raven didn't watch the show?

"If I were in that situation, I would've sacrificed for my daughter, dying or not." Madison smiled. "Thank you."

\--

Clarke and Raven made their way to the next panel, _'Blink'_ which was the show Octavia and Lincoln were starring in. They were ultimately only going because the story of the show. It wasn't because of Lincoln or Octavia being there, it was only because of the show.

Clarke and Octavia took a seat in the back and waited for the panel to start. Clarke didn't exactly want to be at this exact panel, she'd rather be at the _'Supernatural'_ or _'Legacies'_ panel. She had already missed the _'Supernatural'_ panel for the stupid _'Fear the Walking Dead'_ panel.

"Hey, Rae." Clarke said. "I'm going to leave half way through this panel to go to the _'Legacies'_ panel."

"Yeah, meet me at _'The Flash'_ panel right after." Raven said. "It starts right after yours ends."

"Yeah cool." Clarke said.

Octavia stood behind the stage. She was nervous because this was her first con with _'Blink'_ and she didn't want to screw up. Since the show hadn't aired yet, she didn't want to leak something or spoil something.

And then the teaser trailer started to play. She got more anxious by every second. And then her costar, Indie, came up and put her hand on Octavia's shoulder. It was a comforting hand. Octavia smiled at the gesture. Indie had been her best friend since they started filming. They had related in many ways. The were always tweeting back and forth playfully.

"You ready?" Indie asked.

"No, honestly." Octavia sighed.

"How about you introduce me to Lexa." Indie said. "After the panel."

"Deal." Octavia smiled.

\--

After the panel, Octavia and Indie made their way to the autograph booths where the Fear the Walking Dead cast was signing. Octavia made it right after Lexa started signing she approached Lexa and Bree.

"Hey Lex." Octavia said, poking Lexa's back.

Lexa and Bree turned around to see Octavia and Indie. "Hey, what're you doing here?" Lexa asked.

"Indie wanted to meet you." Octavia said.

"Is Linc there?"

"Nah, he went to the bus." Octavia shrugged.

"Sorry, where are my manners." Lexa looked to Bree. "Guys, this is Bree, my costar. Bree, meet Octavia, an old friend."

"Nice to meet you." Bree smiled. "And you are?"

"Indie."

"I have to finish signing, you wanna stay and hangout?" Lexa asked.

"Sure, why not."

\--

"Come on, C!" Raven groaned as she pulled Clarke through the crowd and into the autograph booth section. "I have to get the autographs from the Fear cast!"

Clarke groaned as she was being dragged by Raven. "We'll get Lexa's autograph last." Raven said.

And Raven's promise stuck. She got autographs from the entire cast except for Bree and Lexa. She assumed that Bree was at the same booth as Lexa. She smiled at the poster, signed by Victor, Madison, Nick, and Robert.

They finally made it to Lexa and Bree's booth. And there sat Octavia and her costar, Indie. Now she definitely couldn't do it. Clarke giggled at how tense Raven was becoming. "Guess who's the scared one now." Clarke cooed.

Raven shook her head and dragged Clarke to the booth. This was going to be one awkward conversation. If it was going to be a conversation. Raven was just looking for a signature, nothing more. She just wanted the poster to hang up, along with every other cast poster that she was going to get this weekend.

Raven approached and sat the poster on the table, along with her VIP pass that included any signature/photo-op. Clarke stood next to Raven, awkwardly as no words were exchanged. And then Bree spoke up. "So, what's your name?"

"Raven."

Bree smiled at the girl as Lexa awkwardly passed the poster over to Bree. "What do you do?"

"I'm an engineer," Raven said. "She's a doctor."

Bree looked up at the blonde and smiled. She recognized the girl, barely, but still. She hadn't known of Clarke from Lexa, she just simply adored Clarke because of what she had done on the major mission trip in Africa and the Middle East. "You're Clarke Griffin right?"

"Uh, yes." Clarke smiled weakly.

"Let me say, I'm a fan of your work for the mission trip and how you've helped." Bree chuckled. "Usually we'd be getting compliments, but I'm just amazed and lucky to meet you."

Lexa mumbled something under her breath and Bree looked at her. She tore her glance away and back to the girls. "I'd love to talk sometime, is that fine?"

"Yeah, sure." Clarke said. "Just DM me on Instagram I guess."

Bree smiled and then Lincoln walked over between Raven and Clarke, putting his arms around their necks. He smiled brightly at the four girls in front of him. "I see you've met my homegirls." He said with an English accent.

"Yeah, I did." Bree said.

"Indie, you didn't say anything?! Lincoln gasped. Usually youre the talkative bitch.

Watch your language, please. Indie sighed.

Lincoln look at the two girls next to him and he grinned. Raven finally spoke up. I see youve picked an accent up, eh?

Well, living in England for four and a half years does that to you. Lincoln chuckled. I almost forgot American slang.

LINCOLN, BACK TO YOUR BOOTH! A manager shouted from a far.

Lincoln nodded and smiled. Well, Ill catch you guys later.

Lincoln walked off and left the girls in another awkward silence. Nice meeting you. Bree said.

Same here. Clarke smiled. See you around.

Clarke and Raven walked off and left the other four girls.

So you wanna tell me about them? Bree asked Octavia and Lexa.

Short story, we went to high school with them. Lexa said.

No, theres more than that. Bree shook her head. Ill piece it together.

Lexa and Octavia nodded.

 


	6. 6

Lexa had gotten herself a meet and greet panel by herself. She didn't know how she had gotten that, but it was a miracle. The only thing that was scaring her was the fact if someone asked her about her love life or past.

She had gained many gifts from the fans, so many that she had to put them in a few vans to be sent back to LA. She had gotten chocolate, stuffed animals, posters, shirts, sweatpants, keychains, funko pops, and fanart. She was truly excited for her meet and greet.

She stood in front of the hotel bathroom mirror, fixing her hair. She had a black crop top Queen shirt on with black ripped jeans and her gray vans. She had a maroon beanie on her head and her brunette hair was straight and silky looking. She had no idea how she could pull that off. She put her glasses on, the ones that made her look dorky and grabbed her small backpack and her phone before exiting her hotel room.

_Bae <3- Ready for meet n greet? _

_Lex- So ready. Will u be there?_

_Bae <3- hell ya. Dont spill shit._

_Lex- Im careful with words_

Lexa got to the hotels Starbucks and ordered an Iced Coffee with vanilla flavoring. As she waited, she continued to text.

_Bae <3- M will be there_

_Lex- more ways to impress. Maia wont know what hit her. I dont look like me_

_Bae <3- ofc you dont. ur special. <3_

_Lex- Thanks M._

_Bae <3- ;p Im too nice. _

Lexa grabbed her coffee and got into the bus that was taking her to the convention center. She opened her phone to a few more messages.

_Bae <3- you there? _

_Lex- ye, got a coffee. ready for that interview. pick me up another coffee on the way pls_

_Bae <3- you got it. _

_Lex- Marny, ur a life saver._

_Bae <3- I am awesome. _

_Lex- dork._

Lexa got out of the bus and entered the convention center, making her way to Ballroom C and going backstage.

_Lex- Im backstage. meet me there_

_Bae <3- ofc _

Lexa waited a few moments before seeing Marny approaching her with two coffees, one hot and one iced. That made sense. Marny handed her the coffee and gave her a hug. Im so proud of you.

"Thanks baby girl." Lexa smiled. Find Maia in the crowd. She'lel probably attend and then reunite with the Good Trouble cast.

Will do captain.

Lexa chuckled as Marny walked off. After a few minutes, she could hear the room filling up and the chatter began to get louder. Lexa scrolled through Twitter while she waited for the meet and greet thing to start.

_@MarnyKennedy- you ready bby? @LexaWoods_

_@MaiaMitchell- YOU BETTER BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOUR YOUNG CHILD! @LexaWoods_

Lexa chuckled and started to type a tweet to reply to them. It was rare for her to tweet anything but it was a con and thats when she posted quiet often.

_@LexaWoods- Yes M, and Mai, chill tf out dude. <3 Ill behave ;p_

That was more than a playful tweet. And then the moderator walked onto stage and started talking. Lexa shoved her phone in her back pocket and waited for the man to announce her name.

"ALEXANDRIA WOODS!"

Lexa walked onto the stage and waved at everyone as she grabbed a mic from the chair. "Hi everyone!" She smiled. "You guys excited?"

Everyone screamed and shouted. "So, Lexa." Tommy, the moderator started. "You had an incredible season, tell me about it."

"Well, season four was just released on Netflix!" Lexa smiled. "I think that it was an amazing season. Victor was such a doll and I think Alicia went through some major shit."

"That she did. I do want to ask something though."

"Go ahead."

"Can we talk about you and Jake Otto?" He asked. "Or Alicia and Maisie?"

"Oh lord." Lexa chuckled. "You guys must be major Mailicia shippers. Yeah, I was surprised at the ending of the season. Charlie being left behind and then Nick and Madison coming back after their so called death."

"Do you think Alicia isolated herself from her lovers because of their so called deaths?"

"Definitely." Lexa said. "But I mean, I think shed be up for a threesome with them."

"Shhh, there are children." Tommy whispered.

"Oh, sorry." Lexa chuckled nervously.

"Anyways, lets get to fan questions."

Lexa waited in silence until someone got to the mic. "Hi, Im Miley. I admire your work very much and I wanted to ask, are you dating anyone or have you dated anyone?"

"Yeah, good question." Lexa smiled. "Im secretly dating my best friend Marny Kennedy and then casually hooking up with my other best friend Maia Mitchell."

"No, Im single and Ive dated a few people in high school and junior high." Lexa sighed.

"Hello, Im Kate. My question is about your favorite television show."

"Oh, uhm." Lexa said. "I think Wynonna Earp or Modern Family are good shows. I also like watching Suits and Lucifer."

"Hi, Im Josh, can you play an instrument or have you ever been in a band?"

"No, not in particular." Lexa shook her head. "But there are probably a lot of karaoke videos of the cast singing."

"Hi, I'm Molly, my question is if you ship Maisie and Alicia?"

"Maybe.." Lexa smiled.

//

After the interview, Marny and Maia met up with Lexa behind the stage and they all did a group hug.

"Its been forever since Ive seen you guys!" Marny cried.

"Move to the states." Maia retorted playfully.

"I was thinking about that actually." Marny said. "I think I might."

"Cool!" Maia said. "Now Lex, I heard that comment about hooking up...."

"It was a joke." Lexa groaned.

"Yeah, I kn" Maia said but was cut off by Lexa collapsing to the ground.

"LEX!" Maia and Marny shouted.

//

Clarke was still in bed. She had told Raven she was skipping today but shed go tomorrow, which was going to be a Sunday.

Her phone went off and she answered. "Hello?" Clarke rasped. "Yeah, Ill be there soon."

Clarke sat her phone down and got up, dressing in scrubs and heading off to the hospital. Of course someone had to pass out and supposedly fracture a bone on her day off. Clarke was kind of pissed.

She pulled into the parking lot and exited her car, angrily. She entered the hospital and went to the locker room to put her bags in a locker before going to the surgery room. Once she put her bags in a locker, she headed to room three.

Once she entered the room, she couldnt believe anything. She saw the cold, pale body laying on the table. The brunette hair, softly laying on the shoulders of the female. It looked silky and lighter than ever. Clarke almost forgot how to breathe. This was going to interfere.

 


	7. 7

Clarke huffed as she exited the surgery room. It was her job to help people, yet she didn't want to help Lexa. Clarke leaned her head against the near wall and took time to think. Maybe she should've taken the week off. She rubbed her temples gently and tried thinking of the best way out.

She heard footsteps approach and she just thought it was a nurse or a doctor passing by. She listened as the footsteps neared her and she sighed. She opened her eyes to see another blonde in front of her. Clarke would be mistaken if she thought that the girl wasn't beautiful because she was. The girl had silky, long, blonde hair. Her eyes were a beautiful green. She wore a white t-shirt and ripped blue jeans.

"Excuse me, are you a doctor here?" The girl asked politely.

"Not specifically this hospital or any hospital, but sure." Clarke said. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Not exactly," The girl said, her Australian accent sounding. "I'm trying to get Alexandria Woods' progress because none of the nurses will tell me."

"What's your name?" Clarke asked.

"Marny Kennedy." The girl said. "So, are you her doctor?"

"Yeah, I'm just taking a breather." Clarke said. "What do you want to know?"

"Is there any broken bones, concussions, or is she in a coma?"

"Well, we put her in a short-term coma. She must've fell onto hard concrete because her right arm is broken and she has a concussion." Clarke explained. "Are you related to her?"

"No, I'm her best friend." Marny said. "Her other friend, Maia, will be here soon."

"Okay, she's not out of surgery yet, but I'll come get you when we move her to a room." Clarke said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in there?"

"Kind of." Clarke shrugged. "The other surgeons can handle it, I'm just there to supervise and help if needed."

"Ah, makes sense." Marny nodded. "Also, what's your name?"

"Doctor Griffin, well Griffin Junior." Clarke sighed. "My mother is Doctor Griffin."

"Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Clarke said as the girl walked off.

Clarke walked back into the surgery room and watched as the surgeons finished up and stitched her up.

\--

Lexa awoke a few days after her surgery and to her surprise, there was no nurse or doctor in her room. She was kind of thankful for that. She saw the IVs attached to her and she groaned. What had happened?

"Ah, I see you're awake." A nurse smiled. "I'll go get the doctor."

And then the nurse was gone. She waited for the doctor to arrive to her room, but they never came. She waited for what seemed like hours for the doctor. She was so tired of laying in the hospital bed and she almost ripped the IVs out.

Why couldn't someone just come visit or talk to her? She was really bored only because she wasn't active or talking. She had made a habit of always being busy so she wouldn't have time to sit down and think or get bored.

When Lexa finally gave up, she tried getting up. And then the pain started. Her right arm started to hurt. And then she got a major headache. She started to hear ringing but it was just probably her hearing things.

Lexa gave in and laid back down onto the hospital bed. She at least wanted her phone. She was bored out of her mind. Lexa looked over to the table next to her and her phone was sitting there. She grabbed the phone with her left arm and opened up social media.

**E! NEWS- ACTRESS ALEXANDRIA WOODS COLLAPSES AFTER PANEL!**

**_Today after the Ark Comic Con panel from Lexa Woods, she went backstage and collapsed. No information of her well being has been shared. We interviewed Maia Mitchell and Marny Kennedy for more info._ **

**_"I think that she was just stressed and wore herself out entirely." Marny said to reporter, Gus Mason. "Honestly, she's been wearing herself out constantly, staying busy, not taking time to rest or stop filming. On top of that, all the coffee and energy drinks she drinks. I think she either had a heart attack, which would make sense, but at such a young age? She could've also had a seizure from stress."_ **

**_"Do you think she will actually take a break during this hiatus for Fear the Walking Dead?" Gus Mason asked Marny._ **

**_"I hope she does." Marny said. "But that's her choice. I just want her to focus on her health and her well being instead of constantly being in front of the camera."_ **

**_Gus Mason then moved onto interviewing Maia Mitchell who had quite a bit to say. "Being an actresss/actor is hard. Filming takes up a lot of time and then stress of timing, interviews, photoshoots, remembering lines, and actions cause a lot of stress." Maia explained._ **

**_"Why do you think Lexa blacked out, or should we say collapsed?"_ **

**_"I think it was a seizure from stress. Like I said, filming is not easy and she's been drinking a bunch of coffee and caffeine which doesn't help at all. But I think the interviews and photoshoots are wearing her out. She just had her five-year reunion and that wasn't easy for her either."_ **

****Lexa groaned went to type a tweet. The door opened, but Lexa didn't bother to look up. "I need you to put your phone away." A familiar, but so distant voice said.

Lexa shut her phone off and placed it in her lap, looking up to a blonde doctor. It was Clarke, of course. Shivers ran down her spine when the cold voice spoke.

"Do you know what happened?" Clarke asked.

"No, not exactly." Lexa mumbled.

"Well, for one, you have a lot of caffeine in your system, which could've killed you." Clarke explained. "That probably triggered a seizure and made you pass out. I also think that stress was a major factor. We're not completely sure. You have a concussion and your right arm is broken, everything else is perfectly fine. You're going to have to go to therapy a bit and you need to cut back on caffeine. I also suggest you stay out of acting on this hiatus."

Lexa rolled her eyes at everything Clarke said. "Why do you care?" Lexa said. It slipped more likely. "I mean, I don't exactly have to go to therapy, right?"

"I don't car, but this is my job, saving people." Clarke sighed. "You need therapy to help get your strength back because you've been out for at least a week."

"Dammit." Lexa mumbled. "Can I see Marny and Maia?"

"Yeah, they're waiting right outside." Clarke said and walked out of the room.

Maia and Marny entered the room and smiled gently at Lexa. They took at seat in the chairs next to Lexa's bed.

"You look tense." Marny stated.

"Marny, she just woke up from a coma." Maia rolled her eyes.

"No, it's neither." Lexa huffed. "The doctor."

"What's wrong with her?" Maia asked. "She's really nice. She also smells good, smoke and strawberries."

"You obviously have never met her." Lexa grumbled.

"Lex, I think you've gone mental." Maia said.

"No, I haven't!" Lexa said.

"Then tell us." Marny shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to tell."

"She's an asshole." Lexa said, putting every word she could think of into that one word. "She's selfish, rude, arrogant, asshole, cruel, ruthless, shithead, mother fucking hoe, cunt, pu-"

"Okay, we get it." Maia cut her off. "Just please explain what she did to you."

"I got too deep and she left me." Lexa said. "I'm not saying anymore."

"Lex, have you ever thought of asking for her perspective?" Maia asked. "Because she seems mad at you. I mean she walked out of the room and I swear she had steam coming out from her ears and nostrils. She also had a pack of cigarettes and it looked like she was gonna smoke the entire pack and drink till she passed out."

"I could care less." Lexa spat.

"I think she's why you don't date." Marny said softly, waiting for the backfire.

"It's because I'm too busy to care about another's well being." Lexa huffed.

'Well, you said it." Marny said angrily. "You don't seem to care about our well being so we'll be on our way."

Marny got up and exited the room, slamming the door. Maia gave Lexa a dangerous look and exited the room, following Marny.

\--

Clarke sat on the roof of her car, a cigarette in one hand, and a bottle of moonshine in the other. She had, overtime, stopped taking antidepressant pills and then started smoking and drinking a lot. She inhaled the cigarette and released, then taking a sip from the bottle.

"Hey, Doctor Griffin Junior, right?" Someone said.

"Yeah, that's me." Clarke sighed.

"Mind if we ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What about you and Lex?"

Clarke looked at the two girls that stood next her to car. It was the blonde and another brunette. Clarke sighed and took a sip from the bottle before she spoke. "We dated, she broke up with me for acting and said 'it was keeping her from moving on from her parents death' and honestly, I could care less right now."

"Do you think it's best for her to stop acting all together?" Marny asked.

"Probably for this upcoming hiatus and then just sit around and rest." Clarke answered.

"Okay, thank you."

"Also, she may be a bit bitter because she's in shock." Clarke said.

Both girls nodded and walked off to their car, leaving a lost and angry Clarke.

 


	8. 8

Marny and Maia glanced at Bree who was currently pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Bree had to be Marny and Maia's least favorite of the cast. She was pretty possessive and rude to everyone indirectly. She always shot glares at Marny and Maia when no one was looking.

"What do you mean she doesn't have time to care about no one else's well being?" Bree rolled her eyes. "You obviously don't know her well enough."

"We know her well enough that when she says something, she means it." Maia bit back.

"I honestly hate this doctor." Bree ranted. "She's like she's high and she always exits the room with a death glare."

"That's the best doctor in the world you're talking about." Marny scolded. "She well knows what she's doing."

"Anyways, you think Lexa will be out soon?"

 _This bipolar bitch_ Marny and Maia thought and looked at each other and back to the girl. "Maybe."

"Do you think she's gonna take a break this hiatus?"

"She should." Marny mumbled.

"I doubt it." Bree shrugged.

The door opened behind Bree, making her jump and Marny and Maia chuckled at her. The nurse looked at Bree and nodded at her, saying that she could go in the room.

Bree glared at Marny and Maia and then walked into the hospital room with Lexa. She took a seat next to the bed and smiled at Lexa who looked stronger and less vulnerable. Lexa's silky hair was now a rats nest and her emerald green eyes were now a dark and sad shade of green, adding the effect of her dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Bree asked.

"Pretty good, doctor said I'd be able to leave tomorrow or the day after."

"You taking a break this hiatus?"

"Yeah, flying out to San Fran and then to a smaller town to live with Anya and Aden" Lexa said.

"Why take the break now?"

"Because I've been working my ass off constantly and too much to think about the things I want in life."

"You're so talented though, you could make millions more." Bree shrugged.

"I'm a millionaire already, I live in an apartment because mansions are overrated." Lexa said. "I own a beat up used Jeep and I could own a Ferrari but I chose not to because I'm not greedy or like that. It's not about money."

"Of course _it_ is." Bree rolled her eyes.

"You're a psycho and you obviously need to open your eyes." Lexa scolded. "It's about the acting and meeting new people part, not the money. You remind me of a dead ex way too much."

"Is it the doctor, because she's a fucking wreck."

"No, it's not but you don't talk about a worldwide ranking doctor like that." Lexa glared. "I could break your neck enough to almost kill you but she'd bring you back. Watch your dirty mouth."

"It's about the fame and drama, Lex." Bree smiled 'innocently.' "The more you cause drama and date, hookup, or whatever, you get your name out there, getting more followers and likes. Plus it comes with possible co-stars to date."

"Get your head out of your bipolar ass and get out!" Lexa shouted. "You disgust me! AND YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME LEX!"

"When will _you_ wake up?" Bree spat. "When will _you_ realize your name could be bigger?"

"GET OUT!" Lexa shouted as her heart rate increased and a nurse walked in to escort the girl out of the hospital.

Once the nurse came back, Lexa laid her head back and asked for Marny and Maia but they refused to enter or visit Lexa. Just lovely.

\--

Two day later, Lexa got out of the hospital and flew back out to Los Angeles. She got to set that day, hoping to ignore Bree. And she somewhat did.

"Hey Lexa." Victor smiled at his co-star. "You feeling better?"

"Definitely." Lexa nodded. "Now help me ignore Bree."

"You work with her." Victor stated. "That's kind of impossible."

"I need to talk to Robert and the producers then." Lexa hissed.

Victor nodded and escorted Lexa to Robert's 'office' which was in his trailer. Lexa entered and Robert looked up at Lexa.

"Hello, Lexa." Robert smiled at the girl who looked as broken as she did when she first met him. "What brings you here?"

"I need to either get Bree's character killed off or mine." Lexa said. "I cannot work with her."

"And what conspired this?" Robert asked and stood up from his chair.

"She reminds me of someone." Lexa said.

Victor left the trailer to give them space and Robert gave a small, sad smile for Lexa. He took out Bree's files and her portfolio, handing it to Lexa. "You can check that. Go straight to all of her reports and her news headlines."

Lexa opened the bulky binder and saw a thick section of news headlines and reports. She looked up at Robert in surprise and he chuckled at Lexa. "Go ahead, read them."

**E! News- Bree Williams arrested for abuse and cocaine dealing!**

**_Bree Williams ex-boyfriend, Harry Styles, found in a storage unit, tied to a chair and his mouth duct-taped. There were cuts all over his body and drugs found in the storage unit. We interviewed Harry for more details. Find the full story https:www.e!news/tqsupo08dds011_ **

**_\---_ **

**_Red Journals- Bree Williams blacked out in a local club_ **

**_Bree Williams blacks out in Quinn's local bar after supposedly smoking weed and taking other drugs._ **

**_\---_ **

**Underwood News- Bree Williams verbal and physical abuse to her ex-girlfriend and her daughter?!**

**_Bree Williams' ex-girlfriend, Charlotte Windell, and her daughter, Michelle Windell. Charlotte told us that Bree would call her fourteen year old daughter a 'slut' and a 'whore' and maybe sometimes a 'hoe' and 'dyke.' Bree cursed them out and threatened them with weapons and she would sometimes physically abuse them with whips and knives._ **

Lexa sat down the files and looked at Robert who nodded. Robert signed for Lexa to open the other folder which held Bree's real name, age, and her birth family.

Lexa opened the folder and at the top In bold was the name **Mia Meralas** and her birth year and parents were right under her name in bold. Lexa's eyes widen to see that 'Bree' was thirty-four and her parents were friends with Lexa's parents.

Lexa looked to Robert and glared. "I've been kissing a thirty-four year old this entire time?!"

"She's a great actress and we've been trying to cover up her old stories and her old name but she's surfaced again." Robert explained. "We're killing her off for the finale."

"What are you gonna do now that my arm is broken?"

"We're going to fake kill you off next episodes of productions."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well, we're going shoot your character." Robert said. "And your character will disappear, but the scenes that you shot by yourself that got cut, we'll use those."

"Cool. So am I released for the rest of the season?"

"Yup."

Lexa nodded and exited Robert's trailer. She caught up with Victor and told him the great news on how she was getting a break and he smiled proudly at how Lexa was considering her time off.

Lexa went home that night and packed a suitcase of clothes and stuff that she would need in San Fran, She got on the next flight to San Francisco to go see Aden and Anya.

 


	9. 9

Lexa got off the plane that landed in San Fran and she realized that the air felt cooler than usual. She had definitely missed the atmosphere of San Francisco. It seemed more like home to her. It also brought back bad memories. Lexa huffed as she waited for her luggage to come around on the belt. She still hadn't gotten a text from Marny or Maia and she was kind of sad without their messages.

Lexa spotted her luggage and grabbed the giant blue suitcase. She exited the airport and caught an Uber. She obviously had no idea where she was going and to be honest, she kind of wanted a car since she'd be here pretty much all summer, fall, and part of next spring.

"Is there a Cadillac dealership around here?" Lexa asked.

"Uhm, about ten-miles from here." The driver said in a thick Spanish accent. "Would you like to go there?"

"Yes."

Lexa smiled partially to herself because she was actually doing something for her own good since high school. She opened her messages and shot a text to Marny.

_Lexa- landed in San Fran_

**_You've been blocked by Bae <3_ **

Lexa frowned and tried to text Maia.

_Lexa- Hey, u there?_

**_You've been blocked by ¥Maia¥_ **

Lexa opened twitter to see that they blocked and unfollowed her. She sighed and went to text Victor. He was basically the only person she'd want to talk to.

_Lexa- landed safely. Buying a car_

_Strand- good._

_Lexa- m and m blocked me. :(_

_Strand- talk to Octavia._

Lexa shut her phone off and got out of the small car that was now parked at the dealership. She walked around the parking lot with one of the employees, looking at cars and SUVs. And when she found the car she liked, she bought it. It was a metallic black Cadillac ATS.

_Lexa- address?_

_Anya- 2679 Lindon Drive. Don't u have a broken arm?_

_Lexa- can still drive just fine ;-;_

_Anya- Whatever :/_

Lexa put the car in drive and headed off for gas and then about a two hour drive.

_Anya- also, Aden's girlfriend is in town with her cousins btw and her step-cousin. Be nice_

_Lexa- ha. Never thought he'd have a gf. I'll be on my BEST behavior_

_Anya- pshh._

//

Anya and Aden sat at the dining table with Aden's girlfriend, Allison. She was five-five, black hair, bright green eyes. She fit well with Aden. They both the same interests, same wants and needs.

"So, your cousins gonna come visit us soon?" Aden asked.

"Yeah, they're all hanging out with my step-cousin." Allison said.

"Where are you from?" Anya asked. This was her first time meeting Allison since Aden moved back.

"Originally New Orleans then we moved to Houston, then we moved out to Miami." Allison said. "I think that I like Houston more than Miami."

"Me too." Anya said. "I lived in Miami for a few years after graduating and then I lived in Houston for about five months."

"Cool."

The doorbell rang and Anya got up to answer. She opened the front door to see Lexa standing in front of her. Anya smiled and helped Lexa get into the house and get her settled in the guest room.

Lexa followed followed Anya to the dining room to see Aden, who seemed so much more taller than we was at the reunion. She gave him a side hug and apologized for her shitty attitude back in Arkadia.

"So, you're the one who stole my favorite neighbor's heart." Lexa joked.

Anya gasped and hit Lexa's shoulder playfully. "I thought I was your favorite."

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at Allison who smiled shyly. "Yeah." Allison looked at her phone and smiled. "Hey, my cousins are here, I'll be right back."

Aden kissed Allison quickly and she left to let her cousins in. And then when she came back, there were a lot of teenagers. They all looked so grown up and not so teenager-looking. Lexa smiled at the boys and the girl. "C is running a bit late." Allison told Aden.

"So this is Rex, he's eighteen." Allison said pointing to the blonde. "Marie who just turned thirteen, Wesley, who just turned seventeen yesterday, and Mal, who is sixteen."

"Rex, you forgot your soda and your phone in the car!" A super deep and husky voice shouted from the front door.

Rex exited the room and a unfamiliar blonde entered the room, that is until Lexa took a quick look at the blonde. The blonde gave Allison a big hug and smiled. "So, did you have fun?" Allison asked.

"Most definitely," the blonde answered. "Marie, here ruined it though. She's a bit hormonal right now."

Allison chuckled and snatched the phone from the younger blonde. "Talk to us, you little pig." Allison playfully said. "Or I'll dye your hair back to red."

"Hey, you look familiar." Marie said, looking at Lexa. "Oh, you're that one girl that visited for Thanksgiving."

Lexa frowned and said, "I don't think I know you."

"Wait, Clarke." Malik said. "That's Lexa!"

Rex entered the room and looked at Malik like he had gone wild. "What's going on?"

"Rex, that's Lexa, you know, Clarke's friend."

The older blonde took a look a Lexa and shut her eyes quickly. She opened her eyes and sighed. "Be right back." Clarke said and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her backpack.

"Can I join." Wesley and Malik asked.

"Mal, no, Wesley, no." Clarke said. "Unless you wanna die."

Malik scoffed and turned around to face everyone else. Lexa looked at Anya and walked out of the room, hoping for Anya to follow. She stopped at the stairway and Anya stopped right in front of her, "did you know that Clarke was going to be here?"

"No." Anya said. "You should talk to her anyways."

"No way in hell."

"You're gonna have to at some point." Anya said. "They're here for like three weeks and you're here the entire hiatus."

"Whatever." Lexa rolled her eyes. "I can't talk Marny and Maia because they blocked me."

"Did you try to talk to them?"

"YES!"

Anya handed Lexa her phone and told her to dial both of their contacts. Lexa entered Marny's number slowly as she trembled.

_"Hello?"_

"Marny." Lexa gasped out. "Please don't hang up. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

" _That's what they all say."_ Marny said sarcastically.

"Please forgive me." Lexa said. "The doctor is basically living here for three weeks so I'll have to talk to her."

" _Good_." Marny said. " _You should. I forgive you."_

Lexa smiled. "I have to make a call to Maia."

" _She might not pick up, she's ignoring all of my calls too."_

"Okay, I'll call her later then." Lexa smiled. "It's good to talk to you, also unblock me please."

Marny giggled, " _Will do. Talk later."_

Lexa hung up and smiled in happiness now that she could talk to one of her friends other than Victor, Madison, or Nick. She could talk to Clarke but she was honestly too scared for the outcome and in her opinion, Clarke was one-hundred percent toxic and salty. Was she going to have to talk to her, yes. She'd just have to go as long as she could without talking to Clarke.

Lexa gave Anya a hug and went off to the living room where the boys and Marie sat with Allison and Aden. She took a seat next to Aden, thinking of something fun to do. Then the thought struck her with lightning.

Lexa leaned over into Aden's ear and whispered, "Do you have Nerf guns?"

"Why...." Aden whispered back in a skeptical tone.

"Just trust me."

"Kind of hard to after all of these years." Aden bit back.

"Please."

"Yes, they're in my room and in the closet." Aden admitted.

Lexa smiled and got up quickly, running off to Aden's room. She opened the closet door and grabbed the tub of guns and the buckets of darts and clips. She loaded a gun and drug all of the buckets and the tub to the living room quietly. Then she cocked the gun and shot at Aden's back.

Aden turned his head back at Lexa who just stood there happily with a broken arm and a gun in her left hand. He smiled mischievously at her and jumped over the couch, grabbing a gun and quickly putting the darts into the gun. "You're so gonna loose."

"COUNT ME IN!" Wesley shouted, grabbing a gun.

Rex and Malik grabbed a Nerf gun too and put the darts in quickly, leaving Marie on her phone. Rex cocked the gun and shot at Marie's head to get her attention. She looked up quickly and glared at Rex. "Do you have a death wish?!"

"Sure, but you need to get off the phone." Rex grinned.

"No, my friends and I are texting." Marie growled. "Lindsey and Eliza are having a mid-life crisis."

Just as Marie finished her sentence, Wesley snatched her phone out of her pocket and threw it out of the open window, smashing it to pieces. Marie glared at Wesley and instead of grabbing a Nerf gun, she jumped onto his back, basically making him collapse and her straddling his back. "You little asshole!" Marie shouted. "I was using that shit and you went and broke it!"

"You need to participate in family activities." Rex said softly, yanking Marie off of Wesley. "You can login on my phone later and tell them that you won't be talking for a while."

Marie almost went to punch Rex in the face but Clarke entered the room again and she wasn't going to risk getting yelled at by her. Clarke was pretty much the most scary person in the world and Marie wasn't in the mood. But she was in the mood to throw Wesley under the bus.

"Clarke, Wes threw my phone out of the window." She said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Good, you don't need it." Clarke retorted. "What're we doing?"

"Nerf war." Aden said simply. "You in?"

"Hell yes." Clarke smirked at the boys and Marie. "Anything to kick their asses."

"You're still a cocky bitch." Rex playfully scoffed.

Clarke grabbed a random gun and loaded it. "Well, are we doing teams?"

"Most definitely," Allison said.

"Team me with anyone but miss broken-arm over there." Clarke said.

"Please, I have the best aim." Lexa scoffed.

"In your dreams." Clarke chuckled.

Clarke and Lexa argued on for a while until they were placed on teams. Lexa got teamed with Anya, Wesley, and Allison and Clarke got teamed with Aden, Marie, Malik, and Rex. In Marie's opinion, she thought that the teams were unfair since there were more adults on her team. She only complained because she wanted Clarke to loose, but she also wanted Wesley to loose.

"Capture the flag style?" Rex asked.

"Duh!" Marie said sarcastically.

"Loose the attitude kid." Clarke slapped the back of Marie's head.

They all broke off and set up their flags in their bases. And when they all counted off from five, they all went with strategies.

Clarke made a run for it and got to the kitchen which was the room before Lexa's base, which was the living room. Clarke's team had the back room, which was Aden's room. She ducked under the counter and waited. When she got a clear shot, she shot at Wesley, completely missing. That was the plan though.

When Clarke got caught off guard, Lexa shot her and took Clarke and tied her loosely to a chair. "YES!" Lexa said. "I've been waiting five years to tie you to a chair."

"And what, fuck me?" Clarke retorted in a seductive tone. "We both know the only people you've been kissing are fake-asses and you obviously missed me."

And when Lexa was caught off guard, Rex and Malik rushed in and shot Lexa, untying Clarke and grabbing the flag. Rex ran off with the flag and entered the base, winning the game. Clarke laughed hysterically at Lexa's flushed face.

"Wow, Lex." Aden chuckled. "You're awful at these games now."

"Shut up." Lexa snapped.

"You never let your guard down." Anya added. "Or is it because you have a soft spot for Clarke still?"

"You wish." Lexa scoffed. "Believe it or not, I have a date with Dominque Provost-Chalkley next week."

"Ha, it's just a friendly get together." Anya said.

"Damn, get exposed." Wesley said.

Lexa got up and stormed off to her room, leaving everyone there. They were definitely teasing her, right? Of course they were. What else would they be doing?

 


	10. 10

Clarke sat outside while the sun set and honestly, she was admiring the beautiful sight while smoking a cigarette. She had to smoke quiet often if she wanted to act civilized around Lexa. It wasn't the easiest thing because every time Clarke was around Lexa, she just wants to punch the living hell out of the girl for being so irrational and dumb. But that was in the past and Clarke just wanted to let her anger out on the girl. Then maybe an attempt at friendship might work.

When Clarke let the cigarette go and she threw it into the ash tray. The door behind her opened and closed, but Clarke ignored it. She just thought it'd be Rex or Wesley going to the car to grab something but she was one-hundred percent wrong. It was Lexa. Clarke internally groaned as Lexa sat down next to her.

Lexa's mind was soaring. Why had she gone and sat down next to Clarke? Of course Anya said to go outside and watch the sun set, knowing Clarke was out there. Lexa honestly would've just settled for going to rest in her room. Anya just pushed her outside though. There was no going back.

"What you said earlier wasn't very appropriate." Lexa said, breaking the silence.

Clarke looked over a Lexa for a moment and looked back at the sun. She clenched her jaw. Of course Lexa noticed. And Clarke knew that Lexa would've brought it up at some point.- just not so soon. Clarke literally had no idea that the plan would've work and Lexa would've just punched her or something but Lexa had paused for a moment and that was what shocked Clarke.

"It was part of the plan." Clarke said. "I honestly thought you were gonna punch me. Plus, Marie literally isn't a virgin."

"You're kidding me?!" Lexa squeaked.

Clarke chuckled lightly and picked up her martini, taking a sip and sitting it back down on the table. Clarke then pulled out another cigarette and lit it with her lighter. Clarke inhaled the smoke and let the cigarette go, exhaling the smoke.

"She and her boyfriend hung out at his house while they were alone and they somehow did it." Clarke said. "I picked her up and she told me and I promised to not tell her parents."

"Well, did you?"

"Nah." Clarke chuckled. "Marie doesn't deserve that."

Lexa huffed and looked at Clarke who was inhaling the cigarette and all of it's drugs. How could Clarke not tell Marie's parents that she had lost her innocence? "Did you mom and Marcus ever marry?"

"Yeah, they eloped in Vegas last year." Clarke partially joked. "No, they eloped without a wedding, not in Vegas though."

"That's nice." Lexa said. "Is that why you're stuck with them?"

"Partially." Clarke nodded. "I'm here because Allison hadn't seen them and Marcus didn't trust Rex with them, especially Marie."

Lexa smiled at how much they had grown over the five years. It had been such a long time since then, but yet it felt like yesterday she was visiting and meeting them. Where had the time gone? And then it hit Lexa, she gave up a lot of life's greatest things for a constant acting career.

Lexa's smile then turned to a frown and Clarke was quick to pick up on her frown. It wasn't because she was unhappy with Clarke's presence, it was because she had been remembering the best times of her high school years that she had not dared to bring up or remember. And if she did, she'd distract herself with acting or something other than that.

"You okay there?" Clarke asked. Clarke had been wondering why she even asked-why she even cared.

"Yeah, just some memories flooding back in." Lexa shrugged.

"Mk," Clarke said softly and put her cigarette into the ash tray. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lexa softly smiled at Clarke as if were back five years ago when they were dating and it was out of habit. Lexa had whole-heartedly missed Clarke's presence and she now realizes it since she was around Clarke more often now.

Lexa entered the house again and walked back to her room and slammed the door. She, of course, didn't want to give in to the blonde. They may've had a conversation but this is far from being on good terms. They were far from it. They would just have to have a conversation and be civil for the next three weeks.

//

Clarke entered Anya's house the next morning will of the teens. It was pretty early and Clarke was technically still in her pajamas. She still had her shorts on and her see through white t-shirt.

"Woah Clarke." Anya said. "Are you still asleep?"

"Technically yes." Clarke said. "I forgot to get my coffee at the hotel and then they woke me up at the crack of dawn."

"Somethings never change about you." Anya chuckled and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Hey, can I have a cup?" Marie asked.

"No, you may not." Clarke said. "You may've lost your virginity, but you don't get coffee."

Rex, Wesley, and Malik all looked at Clarke who just let the words slip from her mouth. Was she not supposed to say that. It was indeed too early to be awake and when she's tired, she lets words slip from her mouth. Whoops.

"MARY!" Rex shouted. "You did what?"

"Chill out Travis." Marie chuckled. "Not like you haven't."

"YOU'RE THIRTEEN!"

"CLARKEEE!" Marie shouted. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP IT A SECRET!"

Clarke sat on the couch, sipping her coffee slowly as she awoke. She was just going to sit this one out because it was too early for this shit. "Be quiet." Clarke scowled. "Lexa and Aden are still asleep."

"Like you give a shit." Marie said.

"Ok Mary, you're officially never getting a new phone." Clarke said. "Because I'm telling you mother right now."

Marie groaned and jumped over the couch to try to grab Clarke's phone before she called her mother, because honestly, she didn't want to deal with that during summer break. "Clarke, please no!"

"Do it!" Malik and Wesley cheered. "DO IT!"

Clarke finally dialed Marie and Rex's mother and when she answered, Clarke had managed to rip Marie away from her and into Rex's grip.

"Hello." Clarke said. "I have to be a snitch on Marie."

" _What'd she do this time?"_

"Well, she lo-" Clarke said but was cut off by Marie grabbing the phone.

Rex them took to the phone from Marie and shouted. "MARIE LOST HER VIRGINITY!"

Marie then slapped her bother and shouted. "WELL REX BROKE MY PHONE BY THROWING OUT OF THE WINDOW!"

"Wesley threw it!" Rex shouted.

Then the door opened and it was Lexa. She had a death glare on her face and she stomped through the hallway and into the living room was. "SHUT THE ACTUAL HELL UP!" She gritted. "I'M SLEEPING!"

" _Marie, you don't get a new phone. Also, when you get home, you're grounded and you're grounded right now too. No television and you cannot use Rex's or anyone else's phone."_

"Evil son of a bitch." Marie muttered.

Rex smacked Marie's shoulder and hangs up on their mother. "You heard the woman, hang out with us."

"You wish," Marie scoffed.

Clarke rolled her eyes. Marie was being a bit immature and everyone knew that. Rex hung up on his mother and Marie tried to march out of the house but Clarke stopped her and pushed her onto the couch. "Um, no."

Rex and Wesley turned on Anya's Xbox and started playing Call Of Duty Black ops 4 because they were bored and Marie sat on the couch and sulked. Malik had his phone out, texting one of his friends and Clarke sat in the dining room with Lexa, Allison, and Anya.

"So, early morning?" Anya asked.

"Yeah." Clarke groaned and laid her head down on the table. "Way too early."

"Ditto." Lexa said and took a sip of coffee.

They all sat in awkward silence for a while, sipping their coffee slowly and watching the boys play video games.

"What should we do today?" Allison asked.

"There's a youth center a few hours away or we could go visit some old people." Anya said. "I prefer the seniors."

"I mean, do we want to bore them there?" Clarke asked. "Marie would complain the entire time."

"Youth Center it is." Lexa said. "Or...the beach."

Anya pointed at Lexa and smiled. "There she is. The Lexa I knew and love."

Lexa chuckled and shook her head at her friend's goofy side. She finished her coffee quickly and went to her room to pack a beach bag with a few towels, flip flops, sunglasses, sunscreen, and a book.

Lexa searched through her drawers and when she finally found a bikini, she picked it out. It was a black and simple bikini. Lexa then put on denim shorts with a white graphic, see through t-shirt. When she finished packing, Aden was awake and getting ready to go to the beach.

//

When they got to the beach, they sat the beach towels on the sand and put the umbrella over Clarke and Lexa's towels because they would bitch about everything if it weren't above them. They opened the cooler, which had ice cold beer. Clarke grabbed a beer and opened it, sitting it in the sand next to her. Then she laid down.

Everyone but Lexa and Clarke went swimming in the ocean and that left the two girls alone, sunbathing and trying to avoid conversation. That is until one of them broke the silence.

"I found why sunbathing is so relaxing." Lexa said.

"And why's that?" Clarke asked.

"So you can sleep." Lexa chuckled.

"Yup."

There was an awkward silence and then Marie took the umbrella and put the umbrella over her own towel. Clarke lifted her head from her towel and got up to scold Marie but the girl was already too far away.

When Lexa noticed the umbrella gone, she got up and looked for the little gremlin that stole the umbrella. She spotted Marie on the other side of the beach and Lexa ran to the other side of the beach to get the umbrella. She was angry and furious.

Lexa picked the umbrella out of the sand and said, "Get your own or go swim."

Lexa stomped back over to her towel that was next to Clarke's and placed the umbrella back down. Lexa laid back down on her towel and fell asleep. While Lexa fell asleep, Clarke laid on her towel, thinking deeply about how Lexa had just waltzed back into her life, starting with the reunion and then the convention, to the hospital, and now to San Fran.

Was Clarke happy about it? In some ways, yes. But was she going to admit it? No, she wasn't because she was too stubborn to admit such things. Deep down, she still loved Lexa and she was her first actual love. There's always that feeling lingering after you loose them.

Lexa wasn't actually asleep, more like her half asleep. She had her mind on everything, especially Clarke. Seeing Clarke wasn't her intention nor trying to ignore the girl because she still had feeling but was too scared of admitting it?

 


	11. 11

It had been two days since they had been to the beach and Clarke was getting a bit tired of the kids' presence. It was just tiring hauling them everywhere and even though Rex and Wesley were teenagers, they still acted like children. Malik was not very mature nor was Marie.

Clarke opened her phone to text Raven to see what she was up to because she hadn't talked to the girl since she had arrived in San Fran to visit her step-cousin, Allison.

_Clarke:  
Rae, what's up?_

_Raven:  
The sky._

_Clarke:  
smartass. _

_Raven:  
How's San Fran?_

_Clarke:  
lovely. _

_Raven:  
ooohh, sarcasm was it Ms. Griffin?_

_Clarke:  
very_

_Raven:  
spill._

_Clarke:  
Starts with an L and ends with an A_

_Raven:  
Lexa?_

_Clarke:  
mhm. sadly_

_Raven:  
How's my favorite Marie?_

_Clarke:  
being a pain in my ass and everyone else's _

_Raven:  
Das my girl _

_Clarke:  
can you like come out here for a few days. it's tiring me with those kids_

_Raven:  
We'll see ;)_

_Clarke:  
pls _

_Raven:  
be there in Abby's jet in three hours_

_Clarke:  
yesss :D_

Clarke set her phone down and entered the kitchen where everyone was eating pizza. She grabbed a plate and then grabbed a slice of Hawaiian and took a seat next to Rex and Wesley.

"So I think Raven is coming to visit." Clarke said.

"YES!" Marie smiled. "She's my favorite."

"I'm very offended." Aden said. "How dare."

Marie winked at Aden and smiled widely at the fact that Raven would be visiting because Raven and Marie were both sassy in their ways. Marie had learned a lot of tricks and things from Raven and Clarke and Marie's mother did not appreciate it either.

"When she gonna be here?" Marie asked.

"In about four hours." Clarke said, stuffing her face with pizza.

"So the bird finally gonna come and make us enjoy her presence." Anya grinned devilishly.

"PRANK WAR!" Malik shouted. "HELL YES!"

"Lex, you up for prank war?" Aden asked.

Lexa looked up from her phone and gave a small smile. "No thanks."

"WHERE IS LEXA I GREW UP WITH?!" Anya shouted. "I MISS HER! BRING HER BACK!"

Lexa chuckled and shook her head. Lexa had grown up a lot over the past five years and everyone had definitely noticed but she was still a bit uptight about things and she just needed to let loose. The Lexa from high school was the Lexa that everyone liked but this Lexa was someone from another planet.

"I just don't do those type of things anymore." Lexa said.

Aden leaned over in Clarke's ear and whispered, "Let's team and prank her?"

Clarke nodded and Aden smiled. They were going to get her good to make her want to join the war. They didn't like this Lexa and they were definitely not going to let her sit out and watch everyone suffer and have fun.

_TEAM PRANK LEXA_

_Aden:  
Okay. _

_Raven:  
WUT DIS?_

_Clarke:  
Lexa don't wanna do prank war so we need to team her_

_Raven:  
got it. _

_Aden:  
We need a plan._

_Raven:  
hm. lemme think._

_Aden:  
k. _

Clarke looked up from her phone and then grabbed another slice of pizza. She took a bite and looked over at Lexa. "Why don't you wanna do prank war with us?"

"I just prefer to watch you guys suffer." Lexa shrugged.

"Oh you bet." Clarke rolled her eyes. "You act like a fuckin' grandma."

"I just don't do that anymore." Lexa said, her eyes starting to tell that she was irritated.

Everyone knew that Clarke was just trying to get her riled up and want to join the war and Clarke had a point but the way she was going at it wasn't her best idea.

"Oh yeah?" Clarke smiled cynically. "Just wait till Raven kicks your ass."

"Are you too weak to do it?" Lexa asked, a flame building up in her eyes.

"I'll kick your ass right now if I have to." Clarke shot back. "And you're sure as hell still injured and I'm a doctor so I know exactly where the human weaknesses are and the best ways to end a fight. I also did a bit of tai kwon do over the years."

Lexa took a second to think. She shook her head and just laughed. "Okay, prove it."

Clarke and Lexa stood up and walked into the living room and them moved all the furniture around so that they could fight.

Clarke and Lexa got into a stance and when Anya said to start their fight, they sure as hell did. Clarke went first with a punch to the left cheek and then when Lexa was off guard, she punch her stomach right in the center and Lexa clutched her stomach and then Clarke cupped Lexa's left shoulder and then and then jabbed her knee into Lexa's stomach again.

Lexa stumbled to the ground and she laid there, catching her breath. She really didn't not expect Clarke to defeat her like that and in the most angry way. She had seen how those cold blue eyes glared at her, warning her not to but she didn't obey.

If Lexa had learned anything that day, it was that 'Don't underestimate Clarke.' She really needed to watch her closely if she didn't want to be killed.

_Team Prank Lexa_

_Raven:  
Okay, prank idea. Let's make a really thick honey thing and pour it on her head and then sprinkle some other shit like sprinkles and confetti and make crack a few eggs on her head. _

_Aden:  
oh, she gonna be pissed :D_

_Clarke:  
totally in._

//

Raven entered Anya's house and walked into the living room where everyone was on their phones or playing with a puzzle. "What is with this boring-ass household?"

Everyone looked up at the raven-haired girl and smiled. Marie jumped up and ran to give Raven a koala hug. Raven caught the girl and hugged her back.

Raven let her grip go and Marie fell to the ground, letting everyone laugh at her. Marie glared at Raven playfully. "Ima go make a drink."

Raven walked off into the kitchen and left everyone in the living room. Lexa got up and went outside to sit get some fresh air and after she did Clarke rushed to the kitchen to get the bucket of honey that Raven had gotten and then had Aden get the box of eggs. Then Raven got the sprinkles.

Clarke exited the house quietly and approached Lexa like a ninja. She took the bucket of honey and dumped it on her head and right after she did, Aden crack a few eggs on her and Raven dumped an entire bottle of sprinkles on her head.

Lexa looked the three with the deadliest glare and they just smiled. Lexa stomped off into the house and when she passed the living room, Anya laughed at her.

"What happened Lex?"

"Fuckin' Clarke, Raven, and Aden dumped shit on me." Lexa growled.

Anya laughed at Lexa and shook her head. Lexa went to the bathroom to wash the honey and egg off of her.

It took five showers to get the honey off of her and the awful stench but it was still there. Lexa entered the living room where everyone was watching Friends. She then blared an air horn that made everyone jump. Lexa smiled cynically and everyone glared at her.

"You shut made us not hear the best part of the episode!" Anya shouted.

"And the prank war begin." Lexa smiled.

 


	12. 12

Everyone's eyes widened at Lexa's sentence and they got jumped up from their seats and ran to hide somewhere. They were all scared of her going overboard and on pranks because one time, Lexa disabled a motor in Victor's car a few years back after she got signed into Fear The Walking Dead. And Lexa also "accidently" tore all of Nick's CDs of music and "accidentally" made Madison's dog run away. She also broke Ofelia's phone.

Lexa smirked and was about to run and get them all but then her phone buzzed. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and opened up the messages.

**_Bae <3 has unblocked you_ **

**_Bae <3:  
_ ** _Lex_

**_Lexa:_ ** _  
M, I'm sorry._

**_Bae <3:_ ** _  
ik, Maia said you were. Where r u?_

**_Lexa:_ ** _  
I'm at Anya's_

**_Bae <3:_ ** _  
rly now? I've been trying to get you to visit her for ages_

**_Lexa:_ ** _  
yeah, well. I'm on hiatus for the year._

**_Bae <3:_ ** _  
good. How's San Fran going for u_

**_Lexa:  
_ ** _Well, Clarke is here because her step-cousin is dating Aden.... and then Raven flew out here to San Fran..._

**_Bae <3:_ ** _  
that's priceless._

**_Lexa:_ ** _  
not helping._

**_Bae <3:_ ** _  
I'm flying out there rn. Maia went back to Australia_

**_Lexa:_ ** _  
Aight. When will u be here?_

**_Bae <3:   
_ ** _about an hour_

**_Lexa:_ ** _  
in a prank war w everyone. needs help_

**_Bae <3:_ ** _  
to the rescue._

Lexa grinned mischievously and took a seat on the couch and scrolled through her social medias, waiting for Marny to get to San Fran. Lexa knew that they'd all be hiding until Lexa found them and that's why she took a seat.

"My partner in crime is on her way now!" Lexa shouted throughout the house to let them know.

She heard a few squeaks and she chuckled. She loved having the effect of scaring everyone at once. Lexa kind of missed it. She also missed having fun. Sure filming was fun, but being home and having fun is different.

When Marny arrived at the house, Lexa opened the door to let her in. Marny followed Lexa through the house, laughing inside. Marny laughed at how Lexa had everyone hiding because after many years of not being active in the prank war, she still had it in her.

Marny sat down on the couch and turned on the television, letting SpongeBob play in the background. She watched an episode and a half with Lexa before they spoke a word. There still was no sign of anyone in the house.

"So, you wanna get a bunch of paper and just decorate the house instead of like making everyone mad?" Marny asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but, let's put 'fuck you' on a giant sheet of paper and hang it up." Lexa grinned.

Marny nodded and they both went off to get paper and they started making paper chains and hanging it up in the living room and the kitchen. Lexa got the giant sheet of paper and wrote 'fuck you' on the paper and signed her name.

Lexa hung the giant sheet of paper over the television and then continued making paper chains and paper snowflakes. It was far from winter but it would be fun.

"We should get the Christmas tree out from the basement." Marny chuckled.

"Actually that's a good idea." Lexa giggled. "Let's do it."

Lexa got the plastic tree out from the basement with the ornaments and the lights. The girls sat the tree up and then decorated the tree. Lexa made a paper ornament with a paper clip and a small piece of paper that read 'Merry early Christmas, love you. -Lexa' and she hung it up in the front.

The girls put the ornament, lights, and the tree box back in the basement and then they sat back down on the couch.

"Alright, so how are we going to get them out of their hiding spots?" Marny asked.

"Easy, I shout I give up and we run outside." Lexa said.

Lexa held up three fingers, counting down. 3....2....1...0, "I give up!" Lexa shouted. She mouthed now and the girls got up and exited the house. They peeked through the living room window from the outside to see their reaction.

Anya entered the living room first, followed by Aden and Clarke. Then the others entered the room. The best reaction was Anya because her face was red and her expression was the worst. She had eyes that were probably made of fire and teeth, razor sharp.

"Damnit Lexa!" Anya shouted. "Come out right now!"

Lexa nodded and entered the house and went straight to the living room where she got tackled by the older girl.

"Please don't injure the injured." Lexa giggled.

"That's what you get." Anya growled. "You set my fucking Christmas tree up like five months early."

"You could always keep it up." Marny suggested, standing in the living room doorway. "I mean some people might think you're crazy, but just say my best friend put it up and I haven't had time to take it down."

Anya got off of Lexa and went up to Marny. "Smart, we'll see." Anya shook her head. "You must be her best friend, I'm Anya."

"Hello." Marny said. "Nice to meet you, but I'm dying to meet the famous Raven and Clarke."

Clarke and Raven looked at each other and then at Marny. "Why?" They both said in unison.

"I mean, Lexa made you guys sound like you're the devil spawn." Marny said. "I met Clarke, but she was rather, err, drunk..."

Raven nudged Clarke. "I thought I told you to not."

"Sorry?" Clarke said.

Lexa huffed, still laying on the ground because of Anya. "This is gonna be a great week."

 

 


	13. 13

Clarke and Raven sat on the balcony in Clarke's hotel room, well one of the two hotel rooms. Clarke had a glass of champagne and a vape pen in each hand. Raven had found both addictions disgusting. Raven only tolerated Clarke's addictions because of the state she was in. Raven had pushed Clarke go to a rehab center, but Clarke refused.

"You know it's not good to vape and drink at the same time." Raven said. "I prefer those damn cigarettes over your vape pen."

"Please not today." Clarke waved her off, breathing out some smoke.

"Clarke, you make me go to my therapy sessions for my leg!" Raven exclaimed. "You never go to the rehab center though."

"Raven, I told you, I don't want to deal with this today." Clarke sighed, sipping on the champagne.

"You were doing so well this week without that shit and the ecstasy pills." Raven shook her head. "Maybe you need a companion."

"No." Clarke hissed. "I went through the pain once, never again."

"Oh really, you're being a fucking hypocrite." Raven growled. "You tell me to move on but you can't seem to yourself."

Clarke clenched her jaw, wanting to throw Raven off the balcony. For a second, she almost dropped the glass and the vape pen and throw Raven off. Clarke's eyes were cold and icy, she looked Raven in the eyes and gave her an angry look.

"You can give me rude looks but you should really go to a rehab center." Raven said, getting up. "When you decide to actually go, you can talk to me then. I'll be at Anya's."

Raven walked into the hotel room and called an Uber to go to Anya's house. While she waited for her Uber, she went to the hotel's Starbucks. She got an iced tea and went outside to catch her Uber because it had said that the Uber was there.

When Raven got to Anya's house, she entered the house. Raven walked into the living room to see Lexa and Marny watching _Jane The Virgin_.

Raven sat down next to Lexa, making Lexa jump in her seat. Raven sat her tea on the coffee table and blabbing to Lexa about Clarke's addiction and how she's a hypocrite. And how Raven has to go to therapy for her leg and how Raven tries to get Clarke to go to rehab but she won't.

Lexa listened closely to Raven's rant. She just knew that Raven had to let it out so that her anger would exit her body. Lexa was trying to look like she was paying attention the rest of Raven's rant, but she kept the part where Clarke was refusing rehab in her mind. Lexa may act like she doesn't care, but a small part of her still does.

"Shouldn't you go back to LA soon to get back to filming?" Raven asked.

"Robert gave me the last three weeks off and then I have the hiatus. I think I'm taking the entire hiatus off."

"That's good, are you doing anything other than staying here?"

"I'm going back to Australia with Marny next week."

"Lucky bitch." Raven nudged Lexa.

Lexa chuckled and shook her head at the girl. She set her attention back onto the television until someone opened the door loudly and stomped into the living room. Lexa turned her head around to see Clarke. She was barely standing and she looked droopy.

"You were right, I need therapy." Clarke slurred.

"Why are you drunk and driving?" Raven asked.

"Because I can." Clarke said. "I had almost an entire bottle of champagne, used an entire vape pen and had a few ecstasy pills and then I realized I needed help..."

"It's about time." Raven muttered.

Raven scheduled Clarke at a rehab center back in Arkadia for the next week so they would be leaving with Lexa. Well, Lexa would be going to Australia and they would be going back to Arkadia.

Raven helped Clarke to the guest bed and laid her down, hoping the girl would fall asleep. Clarke fell asleep instantly when Lexa entered the room.

"Is she asleep?" Lexa asked and Raven nodded.

Lexa smiled and Raven exited the room. Lexa then took a seat next to Clarke's unconscious body. She put a small string of Clarke's wavy hair behind her ear and smiled.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you." Lexa whispered. "I miss you."

Lexa got up and exited the room and went back to the living room to continue watching the television show on tv.

 


	14. 14

Clarke stood at the boarding gate in the airport, talking to Anya and Allison. Clarke was leaving with Raven and the teenagers were staying with Anya for the next three weeks and Marie was getting a new phone shipped to her from Clarke.

Lexa stood a bit away from the group of people talking and laughing. She felt a bit anti-social and Marny had to make a few errands so she was alone in the airport. Lexa leaned against the wall and sighed to herself. She watched as Clarke smiled and laughed at something Aden had said. Lexa looked at the blonde's eyes and she knew that Clarke's smile didn't reach her eyes.

Lexa kept eyeing the blonde girl and her best friend as they chatted. Lexa didn't notice until the youngest of them all leaned against the wall next to her. Lexa was scared for a quick second because she hadn't realized that Marie had snuck away from the group.

"So, why are you over here?" Lexa asked.

"I went to get a snack." Marie said and held up a granola bar. "I snuck a few dollars from Clarke's purse."

"How nice." Lexa said sarcastically.

"Are you still in love with Clarke?" Marie bluntly asked.

Lexa looked at Marie, shocked at the thirteen year old's question. Never in a million years would Lexa think that Marie, of all of them, would ask that question. In hindsight, she would have never thought that anyone would ask that question. If anyone would have, it would've been Anya.

"W-What makes you s-say that?"

Marie chuckled at Lexa. Was that even a question though? Marie knew the answer, she just wanted the answer coming from Lexa's mouth. Her words, real answers. Marie had secretly looked up to Lexa since Clarke introduced Lexa to them. Marie was the saddest since Clarke told them that they would never see her again.

A few years later, Marie started watching all of Lexa's shows and movies. Marie wasn't very old and she would sneak Fear The Walking Dead on her tablet when she was in her room. She would smile at Lexa's scenes in everything that Lexa acted in. She went to every premiere of every movie Lexa did.

Marie really looked up to Lexa. She watched every Comic Con, interview, read every article that Lexa had been in. She saw every post that Lexa posted on social media. Not surprising though. Marie wasn't obsessed with Lexa, she was just inspired and wanted to know what Lexa was like.

"Well, for one, you're staring at Clarke." Marie smiled. "Two, you look happy when you're watching her and then you look like you're lighter now than you were in those interviews."

"I feel like you're stalking me." Lexa joked. "But sure, I guess."

"Good to hear." Marie said. "Because now we're leaving."

Lexa joined the others that were walking away from the gate. They got a bit farther from the gate and Lexa had a feeling in her stomach. A good feeling and a bad feeling. The farther they got, the more she wanted to turn around and actually say goodbye to Clarke.

Lexa stopped walking. She couldn't get her body to keep moving forward. She couldn't turn around either. It's like her body stopped responding to her brain. Anya looked back and realized that Lexa had stopped moving.

"Lex, you okay?" She asked.

Lexa was zoning out and she didn't answer Anya. All she did was turn around. "Clarke!" Lexa shouted.

Lexa watched as the blonde turn around and look into the emerald eyes once again. Lexa started running towards Clarke and Clarke was too confused on what was happening. Lexa noticed all the cameras that were out and recording Lexa.

Lexa ran into Clarke's body, hugging Clarke closely. The force that Lexa's body pushed again Clarke almost made Clarke fall to the ground. Clarke hugged Lexa back after a few seconds. Clarke's tense body relaxed and she smiled into Lexa's neck.

"Good few weeks that we had." Lexa whispered. "Gonna miss you."

"Me too." Clarke said.

Lexa let go of Clarke and smiled. "Goodbye, Clarke."

"No more goodbyes." Clarke shook her head and chuckled. "I'll see you later."

Lexa smiled and ran back to catch up with the group. Once she caught up, Marie nudged Lexa and grinned widely at the brunette. Lexa shook her head and smiled.

When they got into the car, Anya turned around before she started the car and looked at Lexa. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why Lexa turned around. "So, what was that?"

"Uh.."

"She's still in love with Clarke." Marie said. "Duh."

"You're supposed to keep that a secret, you snitch." Lexa pouted.

"That's gonna be all over the internet." Anya shook her head.

"Oh well." Lexa waved Anya off. "It's whatever."

"Just wait until the press shove all their questions about Clarke up your ass." Anya said, turning around and starting the car.

//

Clarke sat on the plane next to Raven. Neither had spoken a word since Lexa's little act. Raven had smiled widely at the two that were having a little moment. That was probably the happiest Clarke had been in the past five years.

Raven wanted to say something, but she didn't. Clarke was probably still processing all that into her head and she usually snapped at Raven about these kinds of things.

"Clarke, your palms are sweating." Raven said.

"It's just withdrawal." Clarke said.

"No, it's not." Raven said, pushing Clarke to talk. "You had a cigarette this morning."

"Fine, whatever." Clarke said, turning her head to the window.

"Come one, please talk to me." Raven said. "That's the happiest you've been since, well you know."

"Can you not push my buttons on a plane." Clarke hissed.

"Fine, but we're gonna talk later." Raven crossed her arms.

//

**@ClevverNews:  
 _Lexa Woods, Fear The Walking Dead actress, makes a scene in LAX today. Who is the girl?  
_** _ Click here for the video  _

The video was blurry so they couldn't see Clarke. Good. Lexa sighed and rubbed her temples. She should've listened to Anya.

 


	15. 15

Lexa walked out of the Italian restaurant that she was meeting up with Marny. The press were surrounding the restaurant. They were all asking 'who is was that girl' or 'Lexa, tell us who you hugged in the airport' or 'Lexa, are you dating anyone?' Lexa was kind of tired of all the press following her.

Lexa kept walking towards her car as the cameras flashed. The more the cameras flashed, the more fans gathered around. Lexa kept walking. She ignored all of the fans and the press. It's not that she didn't appreciate the fans, she was still recovering her mental health and it was overwhelming.

Lexa got into her car and closed the door. She took a deep breath and then started up her car. She drove past the crowd and towards her apartment. The drive felt as if it were a couple hours long. But in reality, it was only about ten minutes back to her apartment.

Lexa's mind swam around. When she pulled into the parking garage, she sped to her parking space. When she was parked, she got out of her car and walked into the building where her apartment was. Luckily her apartment was on the same floor as the parking garage was.

Lexa unlocked her door and walked into her apartment. She threw her keys on the counter and dropped her purse on the floor and fell onto the couch.

Her least favorite thing now was to go out in public because the press would surround her and she was far from comfortable with that. She was just surprised that they hadn't figured out who the girl was. Some of the videos were blurry, but most of them were clear.

Before Lexa could have a mental attack, her phone started buzzing. She rolled off the couch and got her phone. It was Anya. Of course.

"Hello?"

" _Lex, they figured it out_."

"Huh?"

" _LEXA, WAKE UP FROM YOUR DAYDREAM_!"

"Okay, okay." Lexa groaned. "What happened?"

" _They figured out that Clarke was the girl in the video_."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Lexa cursed.

" _Don't have a panic attack on me now_."

"I'm trying not to." Lexa hissed.

" _Where's Clarke_?"

"On a trip in Italy, why?"

" _Raven_?"

"Dunno, why don't you ask her yourself?" Lexa said. "I mean, you two are like buddy-buddy or something like that."

" _She's been MIA for a while_."

"Maybe she's in Italy and left her phone in Arkadia." Lexa said.

" _Alright, I'm taking a trip to Arkadia_."

"Why?"

" _To find her_."

"Why do you need to see Raven?"

" _Mind your own business_."

"I'm flying to Arkadia too, I guess."

" _See you there_." She chuckled. " _Better get your private jet lined up."_

Lexa chuckled and hung up. She was going to Arkadia.

//

Raven sat in Clarke's apartment. She kind of felt bad. Raven had accidently leaked who Clarke was in the video. And then after she leaked the video, she dropped in her in the lake when she was at dinner.

Clarke's flight landed fifteen minutes ago from Italy and she was kind of scared. Raven sat on the couch, her palms sweating.

When the door opened, Raven stood up. It was Clarke. Shit. Clarke glared at Raven and stomped past her into her room.

"Clarke?" Raven said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"It was you?" Clarke hissed. "Now they think I'm dating Lexa and clearly, I'm with someone else."

"What?"

"Yeah, I ran into Bellamy and we had dinner." Clarke said.

Before Raven could respond, there was a knock on the door. Clarke walked past Raven and opened the door.

There standing at the door was Lexa and Anya. They were standing there like robots. "Hello, what are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Raven." Anya said.

Clarke stepped aside and let them in. Anya strode towards Raven and instead of hugging the girl, she slapped her on the face.

Raven chuckled and smiled at the girl. "So you flew all the way here to slap me? Nice way to greet a friend."

Lexa just stared at the two girls. Why couldn't Raven take anything seriously?

/

**A/N: this was a rushed chapter. I'm sorry. I have better things in mind for the next chapter.**

 


	16. 16

The girls sat on Clarke's couch while Clarke was on the balcony smoking. None of the girls could really understand why Clarke got into smoking.

"So, Raven," Anya said. "Please, fill me in on your week."

"Well, I went to work and then I met up with a few local friends for a party and that's pretty much it," Raven said, pausing. "Oh, and I found out Clarke and Bellamy are a thing. I think she could've done better."

"Wait, back up," Anya said. "Clarke and Bellamy?"

Raven nodded and looked out to the balcony. Raven never understood what Clarke saw in Bellamy. From what Raven knew, Bellamy tried all through high school to get Clarke.

"That's disgusting." Anya shook her head.

Lexa scrunched up her nose at the thought. She didn't like the idea, but she wasn't in the right place to judge. She really couldn't because she had her chance with Clarke. 

When Clarke entered the room, she put her cigarette in the trash and then sat down next to Raven. Raven pushed Clarke away though. 

"Get your smelly ass in the shower," Raven demanded. "You smell like cigarettes and it's pretty disgusting." 

Clarke rolled her eyes and went to shower. Raven just smiled at Lexa and Anya. Raven apologized for Clarke's behavior.

After Clarke got out of the shower, the four of them decided to go out to get pizza and then go bowling because Lexa wanted to have some fun.

The girls ended up at Blaze Pizza and they ordered two pizzas. One of the pizzas was cheese and the other was pineapple, ham, bacon, and tomato.

After they ate pizza, they walked to the bowling alley that was at least five blocks from the pizza place. While Anya and Raven joked around and laughed, Lexa and Clarke walked in silence.

"So you and Bellamy dating?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't expected." Clarke chuckled. "We kind of ran into each other."

"That's nice." Lexa nodded and looked at the ground.

"So, any acting jobs anytime soon?" Clarke asked.

"No, you told me to take a break." Lexa mumbled. "Plus, I think this coming season of Fear is gonna be my last season."

"Why?"

"Because I want to do other shows and movies." Lexa said. "I'm trying to get a part for Marvel."

"You'd be great at that."

"You think?"

"I know." Clarke said. "You just have to be confident and work hard."

When the girls got to the bowling alley, they got their shoes and bowling balls. Raven entered everyone's names and put Anya last. Raven had put herself first and then Lexa and then Clarke. She had done that to annoy Clarke and Anya.

The girls ordered beer and French fries while they bowled. They joked around a lot and they got closer by the second. They played four games and Clarke had won every game and Anya lost every game.

When the girls walked out of the bowling alley, Anya and Clarke were arguing about Clarke supposedly 'cheating.' Clarke had told Anya that she was bad at bowling and she needed to step up her game.

Clarke went home after bowling because she had to get ready to go into a hospital in Bali. So she would have to fly out there tonight.

Raven went home too and Anya had decided to go out with some friends that night. That left Lexa alone and so she went back to her hotel room.

Lexa opened her text messages in the group chat with Marny and Maia.

_Lexa:  
Hello_

_Maia:  
what _

_Lexa:  
you're supposed to say hello_

_Maia:  
hello?_

_Lexa:  
there u go._

_Maia:  
kk, how was ur day_

_Lexa:  
Good. Except for Clarke is seeing Bellamy_

_Maia:  
she doesn't like him. She's just leading him on_

_Lexa:  
whatever. _

_Maia:  
dude, but rly. _

_Lexa:  
k. GTG. _

_Marny:  
Just try to be flirty. It'll work_

_Lexa:  
;-;_

_Marny:  
just try._

_Lexa:  
fine._

_Maia:  
yayyyy_


End file.
